


Не такое Рождество

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Дети не решают проблемы, дети их создают. Особенно после того, как взрослые успешно испортили всё, что только могли.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте частично использован текст песни А DIFFERENT KIND OF CHRISTMAS от Mark Schultz.

Не такое Рождество

Впервые это случилось в тот самый момент, когда Стив и Сэм, спеша и нервничая, снимали с Ванды ошейник. Проблем могло возникнуть сколько угодно и с любой из сторон, но резкий приступ тошноты стал полной неожиданностью. К горлу подкатило, корень языка обожгло кислотой, и Стив чуть было не ошибся в коде – ошибка, которая стоила бы всем троим головы.

Он просто был чертовски зол, вот и всё. Ванда всё равно была, по внутренней классификации Стива, ребёнком. Пусть чрезвычайно одарённым и временами опасным. Пусть своевольным и стоящим на полшага от взросления, пусть. Видеть её такой, с мигающим сенсором у подбородка, было... словом, крайняя злость на то и крайняя, чтобы проявляться как угодно.

Говорят же, когда вне себя от злости, что от кого-нибудь тошнит.

— Пссст, Кэп! – Сэм перехватил разъединившийся ошейник и глянул на внутренний таймер. – Двадцать секунд, быстрее!

Времени думать о том, почему злость выбрала такой странный способ выражения, у Стива не было. Он подхватил Ванду и рванул на выход, уже чувствуя спиной зудящую близость взрыва.

Тем же вечером – в Ваканде было утро, но Стив чувствовал себя ужасно усталым, и всё из-за джет-лага, разумеется, — тошнота пришла вновь.

— Что не так с мясом? – тут же спросил Т’Чалла. Стив был благодарен ему за помощь и возможность перевести дух. И за то, что тот всё-таки вернулся тогда в бункер, хоть и напрасно: Тони там уже не было, да и самого бункера, по большому счёту, тоже.

Он отодвинул тарелку.

— Просто не голоден.

Это была ложь. Когда просто не хочется есть, не чувствуешь себя так, словно желудок и все кишки разом, завязавшись узлом, настойчиво пытаются выбраться через рот.

— Климат, — авторитетно сказал Т’Чалла. – Это всё климат, Капитан. Не все привыкают сразу.

Стив – он сдерживался с огромным трудом и только потому, что был прилично воспитан и не считал возможным блевать за общим столом, который к тому же готовили для них лично и с большой заботой, — осторожно кивнул. У него было чувство, что каждое лишнее движение головой может стоить ему слишком дорого, и к тому же голова кружилась, как от перегрузки.

У него никогда не кружилась голова от перегрузки.

— Климат, — согласился он, вставая. Тошнота откатывала и разжимала мерзкие когти, зато теперь Стив чувствовал, что весь промок от пота, до сих пор покрыт грязью и ужасно устал. Просто чудовищно, как никогда раньше. – Я пойду прилягу.

Собрание проводило его взглядами. Ванда, уже совсем оправившаяся от пережитого, подтянула к себе стакан ледяного сока.

— Никогда в жизни ещё так не хотела прикончить Старка, — сообщила она. Сок вскипел в стакане, и она, быстро убрав руку, сделала вид, что ничего такого не случилось. – А ведь у меня богатый опыт.

— При Стиве так не говори, — попросил Сэм. Он тоже казался уставшим, на посветлевшем от жары и путешествия через восемь часовых поясов лице застыло странное выражение. Словно он раз за разом задавал себе один вопрос и всё никак не находил ответа. – Ты знаешь, как он относится к Тони.

— Относился, — жёстко сказала Ванда. – И это позади.

Клинт, коротко посмотрев на неё, поднялся и вышел из-за стола, не сказав никому ни слова. Комнаты, отведённые им от королевских щедрот, были обширны и на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга, так что пришлось сделать изрядный крюк.

Несколько секунд он слушал тишину из комнаты Стива. Поднял руку, собираясь постучать, подумал – и пустился в обратный путь.

Что бы ни происходило с Кэпом, это происходило с Кэпом. Клинт бы помог, если бы знал, как такому помогают, хотя бы для себя самого.

Но он не знал.

Через неделю криокамера была готова, а Баки достаточно окреп и восстановился после боя со Старком, чтобы перенести криосон без осложнений.

— Ты уверен?

На душе у Стива скребли кошки, и потому он старался выглядеть особенно бодро. Ничего нет хуже, чем уходить в лёд, когда тебе плачут в спину, уж он-то знал – и всё-таки не мог уговорить себя перестать. Что-то с ним было сильно не так, и впридачу ко всем испытаниям последних дней он вот-вот должен был лишиться друга. Отказывать Баки в праве решать было нельзя, отговаривать Стив не умел и в лучшие времена, да и с намёками у него всегда было туго, как и с умением просить помощи. Проще было зажать сердце в кулак, как он это уже делал не раз и не два. Как собирался сделать ещё столько раз, сколько потребуется.

– Слишком я опасен, – сказал Баки. Знакомое с детства лицо было спокойным, ясным, словно близкий сон уже освежил его, коснувшись крылом. – Когда придумаешь, как с этим справиться, я буду здесь.

Белый иней, как занавеской, задёрнул стекло изнутри. Стив очень надеялся на то, что не навечно. Что они вместе смогут придумать, как помочь Баки, что...

Его затошнило снова – резко, невыносимо. Под рукой, как на грех, не было ничего подходящего, ни пакета, ни какого-нибудь завалящего ведра, сплошь белоснежная стерильность, и Стив заставил себя терпеть. Он хорошо умел терпеть.

Из Ваканды пора было уходить. Он это понимал, как и Т’Чалла, как и все остальные. Невозможно помогать тем, кто нуждается в помощи, сидя в кондиционированном дворце. Как бы Стив ни относился к Акту и всему, что случилось из-за желания правительств взять их в рабство, люди были не виноваты – и у них, людей, теперь не было никого, кто мог бы их защитить. Больше того: каждый день, что его маленький отряд проводил в роскоши королевского дворца, делал слабее их самих и увеличивал риски для Ваканды и Баки.

Стив собрал всех в одном из гигантских залов дворца, и вместе они принялись решать, как быть дальше.

— Будем делать свою работу, как и прежде, только теперь сами по себе, — сказал он, потому что ничего лучшего у них всё равно не было. Оглушающее солнце Ваканды сочилось сквозь опущенные шторы, вентилятор месил воздух у них над головами, и всё-таки Стиву было нехорошо. Свет казался слишком ярким. Запахи – слишком резкими. За обычный Клинтов одеколон, которого Стив раньше и не замечал, хотелось убить. А уж когда ввалился припоздавший Лэнг, принеся с собой отчётливую и совершенно невыносимую вонь сигаретного дыма...

— Скотт!

Стив вскипел мгновенно. Так случалось и раньше, но никогда – из-за того, что от кого-то несёт табачным перегаром; господи боже, он служил в армии, ходил с Сэмом на собрания ветеранов, там бывали запахи и похуже, но прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя почти так, как когда сорвался на Старке.

Нет, вот о Старке даже думать было нельзя. Запретная зона, как периметр радиационного заражения.

— Я что, прямо вот настолько опоздал? – удивлённо спросил Лэнг, и новая волна табачной вони заставила Стива сжать зубы. Тошнота впилась в живот, но гораздо хуже тошноты был тихий ужас, поднимавшийся внутри.

Что со мной такое. Почему я готов его убить голыми руками. Что со мной случилось тогда, в Сибири. Что ещё случится, если я не смогу держать себя в руках?

— Здесь ребёнок, — резко сказал Стив. Это было самое безобидное и сдержанное, что он мог выговорить. Следующим было бы требование выйти и купить пачку жвачки. Лучше две. Или пусть сходит и вымоется как следует, чтобы не вонял, как древний, грязный, с ободранными сиденьями и исцарапанными стенками, полный застарелого сизого дыма вагон подземки в поганом районе. У Стива буквально перед глазами стоял этот вагон, с горами растоптанных и свежих окурков, с плевками на полу. Вонь казалась всепоглощающей, и он едва сдерживался. – Если мы собираемся начинать всё заново, вряд ли стоит начинать с никотиновой зависимости, как по-твоему?

Лэнг – у него было одновременно изумлённое и обиженное лицо человека, которого оскорбили ни за что ни про что, и притом по совершенно надуманному поводу, — так и застыл, не дойдя до кресла.

— А в Мстители теперь что, только идеальных принимают? – он обвёл взглядом собравшихся за столом. – Что-то я до сих пор не замечал. Кое-кто тут вообще на ГИДРУ работал, прости, Ванда, не в упрёк, просто не понимаю, почему...

Наверное, Стива перекосило, потому что Сэм быстро сцапал его за локоть и удержал на месте. Лэнг, пожав плечами, сказал примирительно:

— Я же не Ванде предлагал, Кэп, в самом деле. Всего лишь сигарета, даже не с травкой.

Стив заскрежетал зубами. Вид у него, должно быть, был чертовски угрожающий, потому что пробрало даже Бартона.

— Лэнг, уймись, – сказал он. – Все на взводе.

— Да какого чёрта? – Скотт всё водил глазами по сторонам, и изумление на его лице сменялось злостью. — Я ещё и стаканчик могу пропустить иногда, так что теперь, мне от ворот поворо...

— Скотт!

Почему-то он замолчал. Наверное, у Стива было слишком красноречивое выражение лица.

— У всех тяжёлое время, — сказала Ванда. — Все могут сорваться. Не нагнетай, а?

Табачный перегар – как в сигарной лавке, как в подпольном клубе, где все смолят и смолят, пуская клубы дыма, — стал понемногу развеиваться, и Стив смог вдохнуть чуть поглубже. Он много через что прошёл. Он дружил с Говардом Старком, не выпускавшим из пальцев сигару, и здоровался за руку с чёртовой уймой политиков, делавших то же самое. Он сможет. Точно сможет. Если бы только ещё знать, что переменилось. Что с ним теперь не так кроме всего, что действительно было не так, но что хотя бы можно было объяснить логически.

— В порядке? – негромко спросил Сэм, оценив выражение его лица. Стив кивнул, чувствуя, что, кажется, действительно снова почти в норме – если считать нормой постоянную тревогу, бессонницу, приступы тошноты, раздражительность и прогрызавший нору в сердце страх непонятного, — и тут его словно стиснула гигантская раскалённая ладонь.

Совершенно ни о чём не думая, он стряхнул руку Сэма и бросился прочь. Ванда испуганно вскрикнула, Лэнг тоже что-то проорал вслед, но Стив не слышал и не интересовался подробностями чужих реакций. Всё, что его интересовало в настоящий момент, пряталось за неприметной белой дверью в конце коридора.

Его здоровый и абсолютно точно не экзотический завтрак – тосты, яичница из трёх яиц, стейк, салат и стакан апельсинового сока не просто расстался с ним, а, можно сказать, покинул его на второй космической скорости. Или на третьей. Стив едва успел поднять крышку унитаза.

Несколько секунд он смотрел на плавающие в мраморной чаше остатки крушения. Перед глазами всё ещё плыло, вдалеке слышались шаги Сэма, который вот-вот должен был начать стучать и спрашивать глупости вроде той, в порядке ли Стив, но пока что у него ещё было несколько секунд наедине с собой, и в этой короткой тишине Стив совершенно ясно услышал голос доктора Эрскина:

«Не буду врать, свойства сыворотки не до конца изучены. Даже если всё пройдёт как надо, позже могут возникнуть...»

— Стив?

«...отдалённые последствия, которых даже я не могу предсказать, просто потому что ничего о них не знаю. Одно могу сказать наверняка – если они и возникнут, такой упрямец, как ты...»

— Эй, Кэп! Это королевский дворец, тут двери стоят как крыло от хелликарьера, Т’Чалле это не понра...

Да будет ему хоть минута покоя?!

— Я в порядке, — сказал он. Слишком тихо. Голос Эрскина, так долго хранившийся в его памяти, звучал куда громче.

«...справишься со всем. Я надеюсь. Я же тебя знаю, ты...»

— Кэп!.. всё, я ломаю дверь, приятель.

Стив спустил воду и успел ещё плеснуть в лицо водой из-под крана, прежде чем распахнуть дверь и поймать влетевшего в неё по инерции Сэма.

— Вот это я понимаю – гонка за автографом, — сказал он, пытаясь не слишком дрожать. После рвоты хотелось лечь, свернуться клубком, натянуть на себя одеяло и замереть в тишине. – Дружище, если ты так будешь вламываться каждый раз, когда мне захочется сходить отлить...

— Больше было похоже на захват террористов. Ты нас напугал, — просто сказал Сэм. – Меня – так точно. Что не так, Стив? Там, — он кивнул в сторону оставшейся в зале команды, — уже обсуждают все возможности, поверь мне, одну другой краше. Что с тобой такое происходит?

— Мне просто не нравится, когда дышат табаком на несовершеннолетних. — Стив стиснул челюсти. – Это как, достойный повод?

— Срываться с места в карьер и вести себя до чёртиков странно? Нет, по-моему, нет, – парировал Сэм. Вгляделся в Стива и недоверчиво сказал. – Ты заболел.

— Нет.

— Точно тебе говорю. Мокрый, как мышь, глаза красные, на вид – как лихорадку подхватил.

Друзья из лучших побуждений иногда бывают такими настырными, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Стив это знал ещё с сороковых, но именно сейчас Сэм с его участием и тревогой был совершенно, критично некстати.

— Не подхватил я лихорадки, – заверил Стив, стараясь говорить спокойно и понимая, что Сэм не верит ни единому его слову. – Ну хочешь, к доктору схожу?

– Вообще-то да, хочу. – Сэм ещё раз оглядел его с ног до головы, словно бдительная мамаша. – Вроде на вид тебе получше, но...

Стив понял, что ещё один такой взгляд – и он сорвётся. Посоветует Сэму не лезть не в своё чёртово дело. Заниматься своими проблемами. У каждого теперь были проблемы. Они собирались обсудить дальнейшие планы, выработать новую стратегию, придумать, как выжать максимальный результат из минимума возможностей, выступить, как единое целое, а вместо этого всё катилось к чертям, и не в первый раз.

Он, Стив Роджерс, не в первый раз чувствовал, что катится под откос, и не мог остановиться.

— Эй, ну всё, всё, я ничего такого не хочу сказать. — Сэм коснулся его плеча и свёл брови. – Кэп, ты – наша опора. Командир и компас, и...

— Я в порядке. В полном порядке. И буду в порядке, — угрюмо сказал Стив. Слабость тоже уходила, оставляя телу недоумение – что это такое было только что? – и не более того. – Это жара. Жара, нервы и чёртова отрава в пачках.

— Скажу Лэнгу, чтобы травился где-нибудь подальше от людей, — кивнул Сэм, не убирая руки. – Кэп. Ты нам нужен, всем нам нужен. Понимаю, как это хреново, уезжать и оставлять его здесь, но это было его решение, и...

— Баки здесь ни при чём, — возразил Стив.

Конечно же, Сэм ему не поверил. Но хотя бы перестал наступать, решив, видимо, что коснулся слишком уж личной и болезненной темы. И он был прав, чёрт возьми, Баки Барнс был для Стива чертовски личной и болезненной темой, начиная с того самого дня, как он, Стив, не сумел его поймать, но прямо сейчас он был даже рад тому, что Баки спит себе в криокамере и не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения.

Ни малейшего, слава богу.

Несколько следующих недель прошли удивительно спокойно – если, конечно, можно считать покоем и тишиной попытки найти новое убежище, не попасться спецслужбам, бросившимся по их следу, и неравнодушной общественности, разделившейся на два лагеря. Те, кто считал их борцами с системой и анархистами-революционерами, желающими потрясти этот прогнивший мир (Стив многое сказал бы этим чистеньким людям, в жизни не нюхавшим настоящей анархии и уверенным в том, что их-то кровавые и грязные воды вожделенного гражданского хаоса не коснутся), искали их, чтобы пожать руку и, возможно, присоединиться. Те, кто считал преступниками, не желающими признавать над собой никакого контроля – то есть всё теми же анархистами-революционерами, — хотели добраться до Стива и его крошечного отряда прежде, чем Стив с отрядом доберётся до них.

И тех, и других приходилось с завидной регулярностью спасать. Мировое зло в лице террористических организаций, преступников, наркокартелей, остатков недобитой ГИДРЫ и просто мерзавцев почуяло слабину и торопилось урвать своё, пока есть шанс.

— Не знаю, сколько мы ещё так продержимся, — сказал Клинт, обваливаясь на стул. Он был весь в грязи, с головы до ног; на вечеринке супергероев ему точно дали бы приз за костюм Человека-Грязи. Стив подумал об этом, как о чём-то незначительном, и тут же забыл. Он и сам был вымотан до предела, вернувшись из Касабланки и по пути едва не попавшись парням из Интерпола. – Мы всё время на шаг позади.

Клинт мог говорить откровенно: в более чем скромном домишке, приткнувшемся на самом краю фавелы Видигал, они были одни. Ванда ещё позавчера улетела в Венесуэлу, где должна была навести ужас на политика средней руки, решившего нажиться на бегущих от голода людям, а Сэм и Лэнг проводили спасательную операцию в разгромленной союзными силами Сирии.

Стив должен был быть с ними,он и собирался, но за сутки до вылета сумел добыть информацию о том, что вблизи Рио вот-вот начнётся разгрузка исключительно опасного, под завязку налитого просроченными пестицидами танкера. Владелец контракта собирался заработать пару сотен тысяч, попросту сбросив контейнеры в реку; насколько Стив сумел понять из короткой, мыльной и полной помех записи с подпольных переговоров, он рассматривал это как услугу обществу.

— Передохнет тысяча-другая оборванцев, — говорил он под звяканье ножа и вилки, — кому от этого хуже? Я бы себе на месте правительства ещё и премию выписал. Отходы к отходам, а?

Было чертовски трудно работать вот так: без поддержки, без информации, кроме той, которую добываешь сам, под постоянной угрозой попасться (Стив не был уверен, что правительства ста семнадцати стран не планируют общую операцию по их поимке, — это было бы логичнее всего), даже без постоянно возобновляемых припасов. В деньгах они, благодаря Т’Чалле, не нуждались, но ни за какие деньги не купишь хелликарьер или новый щит, или хотя бы полчаса покоя.

Или – как сейчас, например, — хорошую группу поддержки. Стив запрещал себе сожалеть о потерянном, толку в этом не было ни на грош, но иногда – только иногда! – думал о том, к скольким людям они не успели, в один день из приличных членов общества, Мстителей превратившись в горстку подпольщиков.

— Продержимся, сколько нужно будет, — сказал он. — Клинт, мы делаем нужное дело. Если это не аргумент, то я не знаю, что может быть аргументом.

— Я не об этом. — Клинт помолчал. – Романова прислала е-мейл. Добыла нам ещё работы на год вперёд. Коррупция на самом верху, торговля людьми и противозаконные эксперименты...

Стив скрипнул зубами.

— Она хочет к нам.

Это был не вопрос.

— Ты знаешь Романову, — словно извиняясь, сказал Клинт. – У неё особое чувство справедливости.

Стив помолчал, размышляя. После того, как семейная жизнь Клинта рухнула с тем же грохотом, с каким обвалились Мстители как команда, Клинт остался совсем один. Наташа была более чем ценным агентом. Больше того, она была ещё и тем самым человеком, кто до последнего пытался помочь им с Тони договориться. Не самое чистоплотное дело и очень похоже на работу на два фронта, но Стив был бы последним, кто взялся бы её осуждать.

Иногда по-настоящему важные, критичные вещи просто не сделать, оставшись чистым. Теперь он это знал.

— Если она развязалась со Старком, — сказал Стив, стараясь говорить ровно и без эмоций. Одно упоминание запретной темы вслух было всё равно что самому нырнуть в те самые протухшие пестициды. Отдавалось во всём теле отравленным, жгучим, проникавшим в каждую пору ощущением бесповоротности. И безнадёжности, конечно. Да, он написал Тони письмо, где попытался объясниться. Да, он тысячу раз проклял себя за то, что врал ему – не напрямую, и только чтобы защитить, но всё-таки, — и вместо примирения, которое было в миллиметре, совсем рядом, получил кровавую баню, но...

Толку в сожалениях не было никакого. И всё-таки Стив сожалел. И потихоньку ненавидел себя за то, что никак не может выбросить Старка из головы. Тот был с ним, как дурная привычка, и только с помощью жёсткого самоконтроля удавалось отграничивать эту опасную зону достаточно надёжно.

— Уверен, что так, — сказал Клинт. Подсохшая грязь на лице пошла трещинами – он пытался улыбнуться. – Ты не пожалеешь, Кэп. Я за неё ручаюсь. А там, глядишь, и Брюс подтянется.

— Вряд ли, — отозвался Стив. Брюс как исчез из поля зрения, так и не появлялся. Старк, возможно – только возможно! – знал, где он или хотя бы мог догадываться, но в новостях не было ни слова о задержании опасного Халка-Беннера, и это означало, что госсекретарь Росс, как ни ненавидел Брюса, не смог выжать из Старка ничего о его теперешнем убежище. – Он залёг на дно и правильно сделал, я полностью это...

Снаружи кто-то заорал жутким хором на несколько голосов, заплакала женщина, испанские слова лились, спотыкаясь на вскриках и рыданиях. Стив выскочил наружу, пониже натянув капюшон, и тут же увидел кричавших. Большая семья, чрезвычайно грязная и оборванная, с целой кучей кривоногих от рахита детишек, одетых в невообразимые обноски. Женщина – несомненно, мать этой пёстрой оравы, — стояла на коленях, неловко изогнувшись и обливаясь кровью из разбитого носа, и прикрывала распухший живот.

— Нет! – вопила она. – Нет! Пожалуйста! Хватит!

Над ней, занося кулак для нового удара, стоял бродяга – не то муж, не то сожитель, Стива не интересовали такие мелочи. Гораздо больше его интересовало то, что длинные грязные пряди волос были зажаты у мужчины в кулаке. А во втором, занесённом, что-то нехорошо поблёскивало.

— Дети, — быстро сказал он Клинту. Тот тоже выскочил наружу и явно колебался. Вмешаться означало привлечь к себе внимание. После этого придётся бросать хибару, которую они худо-бедно приспособили под свои нужды, и снова пускаться в бега. Не вмешаться было невозможно. – Отвлеки детей.

В следующую секунду Клинта уже не было рядом. Он возник рядом с перепуганными детишками и затарахтел на испанском; вытряхнув из кармана десяток патронов, он принялся крутить из них в воздухе нечто вроде милитаристического аттракциона.

В прежние времена Клинт просто выстрелил бы в небо стрелой с сигнальной ракетой и обеспечил детишкам фейерверк, но сейчас нужно было беречь и стрелы, и себя.

Грязное запястье так и хрустнуло под пальцами Стива, когда он одним прыжком добрался до сукина сына, решившего избить – и не в первый раз, Стив был уверен, такие никогда не останавливаются после первого раза, — мать собственных детей. Женщину, носящую младенца. Просто чуть более слабое существо, чем он сам. Мужчина заорал, но негромко – от боли у него захватило дух, — и выпустил пойманные волосы.

— Не бей её, — Стив перехватил его, брыкавшегося с неожиданной, подогретой ужасом силой, тряхнул, выбивая из руки кастет. – Никого... больше... не бей!

Каждое слово сопровождалось тычком под дых. Можно было обойтись и без этого, но Стив по горькому опыту знал, что есть немало людей, понимающих только язык превосходящей силы. Можно негодовать на то, что мир так устроен, и бороться с этим – но факт остаётся фактом, как его ни крути. Некоторым плохим парням можно втолковать что-то только кулаками.

Он сам недавно стал таким.

Женщина рыдала, из торопливого потока мольб и проклятий Стив выхватывал только просьбы пощадить – она ещё и просила за этого ублюдка! – и обещания быть хорошей, да, обязательно быть хорошей, только не снова, нет.

— Ещё раз тронешь её, — пообещал Стив, так выворачивая пойманную руку, что захрустело в суставе, — и я тебя найду и прикончу. Понял, приятель?

В залитых слезами боли глазах мелькнула какая-то злобная надежда.

— Эта... сука... думает, я богач? Снова брюхата, снова...

— Детей даёт бог, — твёрдо сказал Стив и врезал ему ещё раз. Он мог бы ещё многое сказать на этот счёт, но ненавидел ругаться. Он отбросил мужчину в грязь и наклонился к женщине. – Давайте руку, помогу вам встать.

— ... к бабке! – плакала та. Стив еле разбирал испанский сквозь плач. – Лусия умерла, кто станет кормить её семью?

— Мэм, успокойтесь, — Стив поднял её из грязи и попытался разобрать в потоке рыданий и признаний основное. – Я вам помогу, не плачьте, вам нельзя... это все ваши?

Когда-то она была очень красива. Длинные тёмные глаза, безупречные брови – левая припухла от почти сошедшего синяка, — яркий рот. Стив не дал бы ей и тридцати, но выглядела она именно так, как выглядит женщина, не первый год живущая в фавелах и ни единого дня своей жизни не проведшая в праздности.

Кивая и плача, она принялась отчищать юбку. Клинт закончил свой цирковой номер и начал следующий, с верёвкой и двумя пробками, подобранными прямо под ногами. Здесь все всё швыряли под ноги, не заботясь о том, чтобы поискать несуществующую урну или хотя бы сгрести собственный мусор в кучу.

— ...сука, — прохрипел мужчина. Он уже сел и смотрел на жену запавшими, блестящими от злости глазами. – Уже нашла к кому прилепиться.

— Шестеро, шестеро, — повторяла женщина, плача и обтирая живот, словно стараясь его утешить. – Я работаю, я не хочу всю жизнь провести в этой канаве!

— Ну так иди и вытрави ублюдка! – заорал мужчина и закашлялся. – Подбрось, отнеси сёстрам, с которыми якшаешься, хоть назад запихни, мне и без того нечем кормить всех вас, бездельников!

— Если бы ты тратил поменьше на порошок, — крикнула женщина, — может, и детям что-нибудь да оставалось бы!

Клинт закатил глаза и встал. Стив сунул руку в карман. Больших денег у него при себе не было, и опасно было разбрасываться наличными направо и налево, в трущобах новости передаются как пожар, а особенно про двух богатеньких гринго, — но оставить всё как есть он просто не мог.

— Вам есть куда пойти? – спросил он. Женщина кивнула. – Хорошо. Мы пока... поговорим с вашим мужем, мэм, а вы... – он незаметно сунул ей в руку купюру и сделал страшные глаза, — берите детишек и идите туда, где о вас позаботятся.

— Позаботятся, как же! – завопил мужчина. Он уже встал и стоял, шатаясь и покачиваясь, как оглушённый не до смерти бык. – Научат раздвигать ноги перед каждым белым ублюдком!

Купюра исчезла в поношенной одежде так, словно её никогда не существовало, и женщина сразу стала выглядеть уверенней.

— Уж лучше я буду за деньги обстирывать гринго, чем задаром – тебя, — проговорила она и прибавила с несомненной гордостью, от которой у Стива сжалось сердце: — Я — хорошая мать. Они едят каждый день, даже если у меня руки распухли, как брёвна.

Клинт подогнал к ней детей – один уже щеголял клоунским носом, сделанным бог весть из чего, — а второй вертел колесо на палке, — и сказал, понизив голос:

— Не бойтесь его, он не пойдёт за вами. И вообще больше никогда не покажется рядом, мы позаботимся.

Взгляд женщины потерял всякое благодушие, и она, сгребая детей, как цыплят, взвизгнула:

— Как это не покажется! Вы что, с ума сошли? Он мой муж, оставьте нас в покое!

— Мэм... – попытался возразить ошеломлённый этой разительной переменой Стив. – Мэм, подумайте хоть о детях!

— Я и думаю о детях! – завопила она. — Их нужно кормить, им нужен отец, а вы решили его убить! Оставьте нас в покое! 

— Вовсе нет, — снова попытался было Стив, но она уже не слышала его. Торопилась, оскальзываясь на разбросанной дряни, прямиком к мужчине, к мужу. К человеку, который – Стив не сомневался, — немедленно отнимет то, что она заработала таким странным образом. – Что вы делаете?! Он же...

Клинт покачал головой.

— Бесполезно, — проговорил он тихо.

— Он же снова её изобьёт, — по-прежнему неверяще глядя вслед воссоединившемуся семейству, сказал Стив. – Да и мелким достанется.

— Ага. И не по разу. — Клинт уже развернулся к их хибаре. – Вот что я скажу, Кэп: нам очень повезло, если это просто гала-концерт семейки, придумавшей способ выманить пару монет. Попробовали, насколько хорошо получилось...

— На сто баксов, — буркнул Стив. Ему было стыдно за собственную глупость и стыдно за этот стыд, и к тому же хотелось отмыться. – Но дети...

— Я и сам почти поверил, — проворчал Клинт. – Но они нас видели. Долго, вблизи. Одному из них ты показал часть своих навыков, а нескольким соплякам досталось представление от дяди Клинта.

— Придётся уходить, — хмуро подтвердил Стив. Денег было не жаль. Взрослых, не нашедших способа заработать иначе, – ограниченно жаль. О детях он старался не думать. Его собственное голозадое бруклинское детство на этом фоне казалось сытым и благополучным. – Идём собираться.

— А танкер? – шёпотом спросил Клинт, когда они вошли в покосившееся нечто, считавшееся по здешним меркам весьма неплохим и даже богатым – у них была своя вода из бочки над крышей! – домом. – С ним что?

— Придётся идти сегодня, — пожал плечами Стив. Он быстро сгребал свои небогатые пожитки и прикидывал, как так поудачнее поджечь их только что переставший им быть дом. Когда живёшь в муравьиной куче, где все прилепились друг к другу вплотную, с огнём стоит быть особенно осторожным, но они не могли себе позволить быть пойманными. – Уж там нас никто не обнаружит. Думаешь, за нами правда хвост?

— Вероятность есть. — Клинт уже отмывался от приставшей грязи. – Не нужно огня. Я привёз кое-что. Изводит всю органику почище напалма.

Стив выудил из тайника под походной койкой, на которой обычно спал, свёрток с костюмом. Это было опасно, держать его при себе, не говоря уж о том, чтобы где-нибудь в нём показаться, но он просто не мог с ним расстаться. Глупо и сентиментально, но у него не так уж много осталось от той, прошлой, до Противостояния жизни.

Вдвоём с Клинтом они зачистили всё, что могли. В качестве последнего средства Клинт бросил в опустевшую комнату маленькую зелёную гранату, бесшумно взорвавшуюся и заполнившую помещение газом.

— Три, два, один, — отсчитал он. – Чисто. Можем идти.

Стив кивнул, перехватил и его сумку – Клинт был уставшим, а он отдохнул, хоть и забыл уже, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя бодрым, — и пошёл по кривой, извилистой улочке, прячась в тени и стараясь не пропустить ничего важного.

Клинт был прав. Они не могли продолжать так вечно. Но и он, Стив, был прав. У них не было выбора. До тех пор, пока весь мир не осознает, что не может использовать живых людей, как цепных собак (а никаких намёков на это не было), они вынуждены будут скитаться по городам и весям и творить добро, ежесекундно опасаясь попасться. Стив сомневался в том, что Рафт удалось отстроить и улучшить – не после того, как он над ним от души поработал, — но могли быть вещи и похуже Рафта.

Операцию на танкере они едва не завалили. Во-первых, чёртова штуковина воняла, как целый химзавод. Стив знал, что так будет, и прихватил с собой респираторы и купленные на чёрном рынке, чтобы не светить заказ, костюмы химической защиты, но один, как выяснилось, пропускал. Или это была реакция на тальк. Или... плевать Стив хотел, что именно это было. Никакие пестициды его взять не могли и не должны были помешать добраться до цели, и всё-таки он чесался как блохастый пёс, всё тело зудело, особенно почему-то бёдра и живот. Ругаясь про себя, он всё-таки добрался до рубки, ударом кулака оглушил пару вахтенных и встал к штурвалу, намереваясь отвести проклятую посудину подальше от береговой черты и уже оттуда, с рейда, подать сигнал SOS. Таков был план, довольно тонкий сразу в нескольких местах, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

Он как раз пытался одновременно поскрестись сквозь толстую прорезиненную ткань, на глаз определить концентрацию отравы в воздухе и разобраться в проклятой машинерии на мостике, – вахтенный оказался слишком слаб и свалился от первого же удара, – когда с палубы послышался несомненный шум драки.

Клинт обычно работал бесшумно. Стив выругался в респиратор, скрюченными пальцами в последний раз рванул себя по животу сквозь резиновый комбинезон и помчался наружу.

Клинт катался по палубе, отбиваясь от гиганта, увлечённо молотившего его кулаками. Колчан валялся в стороне, и Клинт пытался добраться до рассыпавшихся стрел, чтобы использовать их как оружие.

Стив кинулся вперёд и, налетев на гиганта, заработал кулаками. Будь при нём щит, врага удалось бы снять с приличной дистанции, а теперь вонь пота, перегара и табака оказалась куда опаснее ударов.

Стиву и раньше доводилось драться в условиях, далёких от конвенционных, но ещё никогда он не рисковал вывернуться наизнанку в процессе. Несколькими ударами он успокоил заросшее диким волосом чудовище, повернулся к Клинту – тот как раз сгребал драгоценные стрелы в колчан, – и глухо спросил:

– Откуда?

– Спал наверху, не вовремя вылез отлить, – объяснил Клинт, забросил колчан за плечо. – В рубке чисто?

Стив кивнул и, наплевав на всё, перевесился через борт. Химическая вонь и запах тухлой воды были лучше, чем всё ещё стоявшая в носу вонь табака.

– Господи, Кэп. – Клинт сообразил что-то, вытащил из кармана маленький плоский флакон, содрал с него пробку и сунул Стиву под нос. – Дыши. Дыши, мать твою!

– Не... выража...

Его снова согнуло, выкручивая, кажется, от самых пяток, жгучая кислота продрала пищевод. Стив с трудом проморгался – перед глазами плыло, – и Клинт чуть не впечатал раскрытый флакон ему в нос.

Мята. Мазь на ментоле; такой пользуются коронёры и полицейские. Стив понятия не имел, откуда она у Клинта, но благодарность стёрла все вопросы. 

Вдвоём они кое-как разобрались с управлением на мостике, и дальше всё пошло по плану. В ушедшие времена Стив непременно нанёс бы визит трусливой жадной сволочи, решившей по-быстрому подзаработать. Скрутил бы его, приложил документы с доказательствами вины, сделав работу за местную полицию и службы морского надзора. Побыл бы грёбаным Зорро, по выражению Старка, а не вынужден бы был, дрожа от накатившей слабости, спешно убираться с провонявшего мерзостью танкера.

Клинт так молчал ему в спину, что Стив не выдержал первым. Они только-только ввалились в безликий гостиничный номер, единственным достоинством которого была анонимность, и Стив выдавил:

– Я оставлю её себе. Не против?

– Мазь? Да хоть всю на свете. – Клинт содрал с себя куртку – от костюмов они избавились ещё раньше, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, и зуд унялся, но время от времени Стиву всё-таки ужасно хотелось почесаться, – и кивнул в сторону душа. – Давай, Кэп, тебе нужнее. Потом поговорим.

Моясь в скудно освещённом пенале душа, Стив осматривал себя, как мог. Он был совершенно нормален, обычен... на первый взгляд. Более придирчивый осмотр, впрочем, заставил его нахмуриться.

Он пополнел. Несомненно. На его идеальном в медицинском смысле теле раньше не было ни дряблости, ни складок, а теперь над лобком выступала маленькая, как детский кулачок, подушка жира, и сам живот, прежде твёрдый и в плитках мышц, казался дрябловатым, оплывшим, словно стоявшая неподалёку от источника тепла свеча.

Хуже всего была сыпь. И соски. Мелкие красные пятнышки раздражения опоясывали бока и живот – вместе со следами расчёсов впечатление было жутковатое, – а соски просто казались воспалёнными и ныли, стоило их потрогать. Ареолы взбухли тоже, вместо спокойных розовых кружков, почти неотличимых от кожи, сделавшись почти болезненно яркими, и выступали над кожей.

Всё это было совершенно дико. Непонятно и от этого ещё более страшно, чем если бы Стив обнаружил, что просто заболел вопреки сыворотке. Его словно обтачивала невидимая и неумолимая сила, меняла – понемногу, слегка, но неотвратимо и безостановочно, – и он, запертый в собственном теле, ничего не мог с этим поделать.

– Клинт, – позвал он, замотавшись в протёртое и пожелтевшее от многих стирок полотенце. – Зайди-ка сюда.

Бартон появился, остро блестя настороженными глазами. Стив повернулся к нему и, предупреждая неизбежные шуточки про совместное мытьё и наконец-то представившуюся возможность помериться, сказал:

– У тебя идеальный глазомер. Посмотри на меня как следует.

– А у тебя на животе черти горох молотили, – сказал Клинт. – Это Наташа так говорит. Кэп, что с тобой стряслось?

– Не знаю. – Стив медленно повернулся, давая себя осмотреть. Смущение, если оно и было, уступило место необходимости. – Эта сыпь – ерунда, это от резины.

Несколько секунд Клинт смотрел на него взглядом инженера, сравнивающего чертёж с предварительным результатом его воплощения. Взглядом снайпера, измеряющего цель.

– Ты пополнел, – безжалостно сообщил он то, что Стив и так знал. – Раздался в бёдрах, как-то... оплыл.

Стив кивнул, беспомощно и зло. Отчаянно, и отчаянно непонятно, хотелось солёной карамели. Он никогда не был ни сластёной, ни гурманом, ни любителем необычных вкусовых сочетаний, но сейчас отдал бы, наверное, всё, что имел, за простой пончик, политый сладко-солёным тягучим варевом.

– Чувствую я себя тоже не очень, – скупо сказал он, думая о том, что «не очень» – это весьма скромное обозначение происходящего. – Больница отпадает сразу.

– Можно попытаться поискать, – начал Клинт, но тут же замолчал. Они со Стивом думали об одном и том же: что любой врач, завидев на пороге кабинета беглого Капитана Америку, не рискнёт, конечно, звонить в полицию, но сделает это, как только за Стивом закроется дверь. – Твоя правда, Кэп. Я отыщу Брюса.

Стив не стал спрашивать, как именно Бартон собирается искать глубоко и целенаправленно залёгшего на дно Брюса. У всех у них, и у Клинта тоже, были свои секреты.

– Будь осторожен, – попросил он. – Никому не будет легче, если вы попадётесь.

Бартон проворчал что-то вроде «обижаешь, Кэп» и принялся одеваться. Уговаривать его повременить, сделать передышку между двумя нелёгкими заданиями нечего было и пытаться.

– Если это сыворотка протухла, – сказал Клинт на прощание, – лучше не тянуть.

– Я не чувствую себя слабым, – возразил Стив. – Или старым. Только больным.

Клинт пожал плечами, пробормотал, что с его точки зрения разница невелика, и исчез, не сказав больше ни слова. И не спрашивая, Стив знал, что вернётся он не с пустыми руками, и если найти Брюса окажется невозможно – приведёт кого-нибудь, кому можно будет довериться. Кого-то, кто сможет помочь или хотя бы попытаться помочь, объяснить происходящее, избавить его, Стива, от мучительной неизвестности. Любая плохая новость была бы лучше этого.

Несколько минут он размышлял о том, что будет делать, если окажется, что Клинт прав в своих подозрениях, и всё дело в сыворотке. Та делала свою работу почти восемь десятков лет и могла износиться; Стив не представлял себе, как это возможно, но знал, что многие вещи, которые ты считал крепкими и вечными, оказываются не такими уж надёжными и подводят в решающий момент. Поручень, за который тогда схватился Баки. Турбина квинджета за полсекунды до взрыва. Их со Старком дружба, треснувшая и развалившаяся пополам.

Карамели хотелось всё сильнее. Натягивая пониже капюшон толстовки, Стив выбрался в горячую ночь, добрался до снек-автомата и спустил всю мелочь, какую нашёл по карманам, на леденцы в химически-ярких упаковках. Вернувшись со своей добычей в номер, он высыпал в блюдце горстку соли и, обкатав в ней сине-красный леденец, сунул добычу в рот.

Удовольствие было такое, что он едва не застонал. Соль обжигала язык и щёки, сладкая малиново-черничная слюна собиралась под языком, заставляя сглатывать, и несколько секунд Стив не думал ни о чём, только вытаскивал изо рта конфету, обкатывал её в соли и снова возвращал в рот, едва не дрожа от наслаждения.

Поощрённое этим извращённым лакомством тело налилось силой, как будто ничего и не случилось, не продолжало случаться с ним. Голова тоже заработала в полную силу, постоянно мучившая его сонливость и медлительность мысли отошли, по крайней мере на время, Стив в очередной раз сунул леденец в рот – и замер, бессмысленно глядя на дурацкий узор выцветших обоев на противоположной стене.

Мысль, пришедшая к нему, была настолько дика, словно он заподозрил себя в том, что отращивает третью ногу, но, раз ударив в голову, продолжала вертеться в ней, как заводной моторчик.

Стив встал, гораздо медленнее, чем прежде. Бросил взгляд на собственные, ставшие слишком тесными, джинсы. Закрыв глаза, прислушался к себе. «Не чувствую себя слабым», – говорил он? Да, так и было. Ни слабым, ни старым, скорее...

– Чёрт, – прошептал он. Собственный голос казался слишком тихим, испуганным, как у ребёнка, в очертаниях складок одеяла углядевшего ползущее из-под кровати чудище. – Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Старк.

Чужое имя в пустой комнате, прозвучав, сработало как ключ к прочно, намеренно, с ясной решимостью не открывать никогда запертой памяти, и всё, что он старался забыть, о чём старался не думать, хлынуло в Стива такой оглушающей волной, что он, пошатнувшись, схватился за край стола.

Быстрая, резкая улыбка Тони, мягкое скольжение его волос между пальцами, сумасшедше блестящие глаза из-под тёмных ресниц, дикое, непристойное удовольствие от движений бесстыдного умелого рта. То, как Тони, измучив его ошеломительно горячим минетом, навис сверху, опираясь на руки, и хрипловато спросил, спросил...

– Не может быть, – осипшим голосом сказал Стив. Воображаемый – и чертовски реальный, если судить по остроте впечатлений, – Тони из его памяти снова улыбался короткой улыбкой и спрашивал, не против ли Стив, и не хочет ли подождать, пока он сходит за... – Господи Иисусе!

В крошечной аптеке на углу, под желтоватым, как застиранная хлоркой простыня, светом витрины рядком лежали тесты. Несколько минут Стив просто стоял над ними, потом, поймав косой взгляд продавца, сгрёб сразу десяток.

– Что, приятель, влетела твоя подружка? – осведомился тот, принимая требуемую мзду. Стив отделался невнятным хмыканьем. – Да не убивайся, это дело нетрудное, с кем не бывает.

«Со мной, – хотелось заорать Стиву. Он крепче стиснул челюсти, вспомнил некстати, как ощущались горячие толчки между ягодиц, как спину гнуло собиравшимся внутри наслаждением, и как потом из него текло, а Тони, извиняясь и гордясь, целовал его и шептал, что и представить не мог, что... – Со мной так не бывает. Не должно было быть».

– Совсем не ко времени? – по-своему понял продавец. Он был сутулый, с большой родинкой на переносице и небрежно выпиравшей из-под когда-то белого халата рукояткой пистолета. Даже в своём состоянии Стив сообразил, что это, должно быть, предосторожность от торчков. – Ну так есть таблетки, имей в виду. От всего в этом блядском мире есть таблетки.

– Не ругайтесь, – тихо попросил Стив. Его не тошнило, как это уже сделалось привычным – резко, изматывающе, – а просто мутило, как от качки. – И дайте витамины для беременных.

Полчаса спустя он сидел над тестами, каждый из которых был отмечен уверенной чертой – словно маленький восклицательный знак в окошечке с надписью «вы беременны». Хмурый и донельзя изумлённый Клинт стоял над ним и смотрел на эти свидетельства так, словно хотел протереть глаза и проснуться, да всё никак не мог.

– Зря ты меня сдёрнул с полдороги, – сказал он хрипло, покосился на Стива и добавил с ясно различимой надеждой: – Может, это всё-таки болезнь? Или сыворотка, или опухоль, я про такие чита...

– Клинт, – уронил Стив. У него болели пальцы, так сильно он сжимал их в кулаки. – Не нужно.

– Без Брюса тем более не обойтись, я об этом, – прояснил позицию Клинт. – Что бы ты ни решил...

– Решил? – повторил Стив. Он был как во сне, с первой секунды, как внезапная дикая догадка ударила в голову и подтвердилась неумолимо проступившей полоской – Что бы я ни решил?

Чтобы не сорваться, он снова сунул в рот леденец. Скривился от приторной сладости и от того, как на него смотрел Клинт – с ужасом, жалостью и безмерным, не имевшим никаких разумных аналогов изумлением, – и выплюнул конфету.

– Пойми меня правильно, Кэп, – сказал Клинт. – Это твоё дело, чёрт. Я даже не знаю, от чего больше охреневать – от того, что ты, ну...

– Жду ребёнка, – безэмоциональным от шока голосом договорил за него Стив. – Думаю, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

– Да ещё бы – у женщин! – возопил Клинт. – Лору тошнило, и она готова была убить за баночку маслин, но ты-то не Лора, ты вообще не женщина!

– В установке, – бесцветно сказал Стив, – я за четверть часа вырос на десять дюймов. Мышцы тоже наросли. И бог знает что ещё.

Клинт тихо выругался, осёкся, мучительно ёрзая кожей на лбу, потом выдавил, явно опасаясь реакции:

– А... ну, отец?

Стив стиснул зубы. Их с Тони короткий роман начался глупо и совершенно неромантично, со случайно разбитого планшета, и ничего нормального в нём не было – от начала до катастрофического конца, с которым Стиву почти удалось смириться, но даже сейчас, когда всё было кончено, эта история тянула за собой хвост, и какой хвост! Стив бы смеялся, если б мог.

– Ему это вряд ли нужно, – сказал он как можно сдержанней. Даже думать о том, как отреагирует Тони, было больно. До сих пор Стив, не щадя себя, регулярно перебирал в памяти всё Противостояние, от первого до последнего дня, искал причины, подбирал аргументы, запоздало отыскивал точки невозврата. Он не разрешал себе вспоминать прежние, лучшие времена, по опыту зная, что любое из простых, безжалостно-ярких благодаря фотографической памяти воспоминаний – скажем, о том, как взъерошенный спросонок Старк тянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и замирал на половине движения, словно не уверенный, можно ли, и как он сам тянулся навстречу, – может обернуться несколькими днями мучительной тоски, которую удавалось держать под контролем только усилием воли, но не мог отказаться от беспомощных попыток переиграть всё постфактум. И всё это время, пока он снова и снова перетряхивал прошлое в поисках момента, с которого всё пошло не так, ребёнок уже был в нём, невидимо и почти неощутимо, а он, Стив, и не знал. – Мы... плохо расстались.

– Старк, – тут же сказал Клинт. Стива снова дёрнуло этим коротким именем, и он посмотрел на Клинта угрожающе, как зверь, попавшийся в капкан. – Я так и знал, что что-то такое между вами творится.

– Никому не говори, – выговорил Стив. – Даже Ванде. Особенно ей.

Клинт покачал головой, открыл было рот, поглядел на Стива и сказал явно не то, что собирался:

– Подсчитай сроки, Кэп. Не знаю, как у тебя это всё устроено, но если ты говоришь, что шанс есть, значит, знаешь, что так оно и есть. – Он помолчал. – Значит, есть и шанс... ты понимаешь. Не доводить до того, что станет заметно.

– Вы, похоже, сговорились, – бледно заметил Стив. Его снова тошнило, малина и черника, смешавшись, тянулись липкой слюной между зубами. – Клинт, Брюса ты будешь искать до второго пришествия, а времени у нас... немного.

– Романова его найдёт в два счёта, – сказал Клинт. – У них... особенные отношения. Ты в курсе.

Стив кивнул. В своё время это оказалось одним из аргументов – то, что в их маленькой команде он и Старк были не первыми, кто позволил себе отношения особого толка. Слишком близкие. Непрофессиональные. Опасные тем, что заставляли слишком глубоко раскрыться другому. Если бы он и Тони не сорвались через этот край, может, и Противостояния бы не было, они бы сумели договориться.

Если бы им нужны были аргументы за или против – не было бы никакого романа. Даже такого дурацкого, короткого и плохо закончившегося.

– Кэп?

– Да, – сказал он и сглотнул приторную слюну. – Да. Пусть приезжает. Ей можешь сказать. Всё равно она из тебя вытрясет, не мытьём так катаньем.

– Вот за это спасибо, – проворчал Клинт, покосился на тесты и спросил решительно: – Кэп, ты ведь не наделаешь глупостей? Это и у женщин не всегда гладко выходит, а уж у тебя... даже к чёрту секретность, но если ты истечёшь кровью в каком-нибудь поганом абортарии...

Стив мотнул головой и встал.

– Никаких абортариев, – сказал он.

С Наташей они встретились через два дня. Получилось бы и раньше, но у Ванды возникли проблемы, пришлось лететь к ней, и этот перелёт запомнился Стиву надолго. Не только тем, что таможенный инспектор слишком долго рассматривал его очередной поддельный паспорт, с неприятно-профессиональным вниманием сравнивая лицо на фотографии с отёкшим лицом Стива, но в гораздо большей степени тем, что к концу полёта у Стива так отекли лодыжки, что кромки ботинок отпечатались на них, как следы пальцев на подошедшем тесте. Он чувствовал себя усталым, грязным и испуганным, и к тому же постоянно хотел в туалет.

Наверное, у женщин всё происходило как-нибудь иначе. Мягче и естественней. Стив успел прочитать несколько статей на этот счёт, и в каждой говорилось о неизбежных трудностях беременности, даже нормальной и желанной, а не такой, как у него, но одно дело – пробегать глазами строчки, в которых тошнота, слабость, изменения вкуса и стремление тела накопить побольше жира и воды – просто слова, напечатанные на бумаге и потому бледные и незначительные, и совсем другое – чувствовать всё это дни и ночи напролёт. Понимать, что в ближайшее время это не изменится и не исчезнет. Что никто не даст ему, Стиву, никаких скидок на дурное самочувствие – и прежде всего он сам.

Ванда была слишком измучена, чтобы замечать что-либо вокруг, если только у этого чего-либо не было в руках оружия, направленного в её сторону. Но Наташа, появившаяся на пороге их нового временного дома – подготовленного к сносу общежития на окраине Каракаса, – оценила его состояние за секунду.

– Выйдем-ка, – предложила она, покосившись на Ванду – та уже почти спала носом в кружку какао. – Клинт за ней присмотрит.

Хуже всего было разговаривать на эту тему с женщиной. Больше того – с подчинённой, хотя Стив никогда не мыслил такими категориями ни в адрес Наташи, ни по отношению к кому бы то ни было из Мстителей. Сейчас его когда-то бесспорное лидерство превратилось в мыльный пузырь полутрадиции, полупривычки. Наташа была слишком умна, чтобы не упоминать об этом вслух, но Стив всей кожей чувствовал, как всё переменилось. Он больше не был лидером. Не был Капитаном Америкой. Со временем к этому должна была выработаться привычка, но сейчас чувство было такое, словно его голым выставили на рыночную площадь, под внимательные взгляды толпы.

– Завтра приедет Брюс, – без предисловий сообщила Наташа, оглядела Стива ещё раз и нахмурилась. – Тебе скоро станет легче, я надеюсь, и с тебя взятки гладки, но Клинту я устрою.

– Он-то здесь при чём?

Наташа покосилась на дверь за своей спиной и закрыла её поплотнее.

– Стив, – сказала она серьёзно. – Что бы ты там ни решил с ребёнком, забудь о том, что можно летать по шестнадцать часов. Есть всякую дрянь, потому что организм переварит. Хватать голыми руками вертолёты и прыгать без парашюта...

– Я понял, – быстро ответил Стив. Его опять мутило, и он уже привычным движением сунул в рот карамельку с морской солью. Ещё перед вылетом в аэропорту удалось купить целый пакет, и продавец провожал Стива чуть ли не с фанфарами – так долго эта дрянь висела на крючке, ожидая покупателя. – Не трогай Клинта, я сам должен был сообразить.

– Это не так работает, – возразила Наташа. – Ты уже в курсе, уверена, что всё, что на этот счёт пишут в книжках и журналах – правда, но не вся.

Стив молча кивнул.

– Сам не попробуешь – не поймёшь до конца, каково это. – Наташа посмотрела на него со странным выражением – и зависть, и сочувствие, и странный затаённый гнев, и стыд за этот гнев. – У меня не было шансов пережить это самой, но кое-что я всё-таки знаю, и поэтому... Стив. Ты больше не один. Забудь о том, что было когда-то, и если тебе вдруг хочется лечь и спать среди бела дня, или сырое куриное сердце, или убить кого-нибудь, кто развонялся табаком...

– Я понял, – повторил Стив. Его раздирал протест, поднимавшийся из глубины. Наташа говорила справедливые, правильные вещи, но каждая из них была, как кусок льда, застревающиий в теле. Как признание проблемы, теперь уже и из чужих уст, а не только из собственных – проблемы, равной которой Стив не встречал за всю жизнь. Которой не ожидал даже в теории, с которой не знал, что делать, и которая не собиралась исчезать сама по себе, как ни старайся о ней не думать. – Нат. Ты вправе меня считать безответственным...

– Нет, только наивным, – тут же сказала Наташа. – Верить в идеалы – не преступление. Думать о последствиях... – Она вздохнула. – После Противостояния мы все поняли, что умеем это из рук вон плохо. Ты, Старк, Барнс – все.

Сладкое и солёное снова потекло Стиву в рот, на этот раз без привкуса ягод. Просто он прокусил губу, сдерживаясь, и глотал теперь собственную кровь.

– Я пытался, – сказал он тихо. – Мы... мне и в голову не могло прийти. Про ребёнка.

Наташа уставилась на него тоскливыми волчьими глазами.

– У меня и Брюса, – сказала она тихо, – нет и не может быть. Ты понимаешь. Клинт может считать что угодно, но я-то знаю, что решение всё равно за тобой, и если ты решишь, что не имеешь права приводить в этот мир ещё кого-нибудь...

Стив уставился на неё, чувствуя только глубокое, предельное изумление на грани с ужасом. Он никогда не умел предсказывать чужих слов, но сейчас Наташа могла молчать хоть до вечера – он всё равно понял бы, о чём она молчит.

– Ты мне предлагаешь... – Он замолчал, пытаясь справиться с грубостью хлынувших на язык слов и понимая, что немеет. – Родить для вас?

– Куда тебе ребёнка? – почти зло спросила Наташа. – Или, господи спаси, Старку подбросишь?

С полной выпуклостью красок и деталей, свойственной любому художнику, Стив представил себе эту картину: косо идущий дождь, блестящие полосы фонарей у Башни, он сам, крадущийся в тенях с корзинкой, укрытой покрывальцем, и лицо Тони, открывающего дверь.

На этом воображаемом лице отображался чистейший ужас. Паника. Стив мог бы нарисовать его не сходя с места, во всех деталях и подробностях.

– Нет, – сипло отказался он. Собственный глупый вопрос тут же метнулся в голове – надо же, было время, когда он всерьёз спрашивал у Тони, не беременна ли Пеппер, и эта версия казалась вполне логичной! – и вслед за этим вспомнилось выражение лица, с которым Старк ответил «нет». Словно ему снова показали самый ужасный из кошмаров. Явиться после всего, что случилось между ними, и сообщить радостную новость... – Нет.

Тони так и не ответил на его письмо. Телефон, который Стив послал больше из чувства вины, чем из чего-нибудь другого, упрямо молчал, сколько его ни гипнотизируй. В новостях творился ад, потрясённый мир на все лады и голоса обсуждал его, Старка, международный терроризм, Баки, права героев и где они должны заканчиваться, права властей и людей, и то, почему официальные инстанции так часто оказываются на десять шагов позади событий, и что со всем этим делать, и кого во всём винить. Доставалось всем, без исключений, и чаще всего – Старку, оставшемуся крупной публичной фигурой у всех на виду.

Но Тони молчал. Стив знал, с большой долей приблизительности, о том, чем тот занят и где находится, но всё это было как бы в другом мире, в чужой реальности, из которой сам Стив извергся. Вырвался, бросив щит и не собираясь возвращаться – и вот оказалось, что есть сила, большая, чем все их со Старком разногласия, более могучая, чем всё то, из чего выросло, как шипастый ядовитый куст, Противостояние.

Эта сила заключалась в крошечном комочке клеток. Маленькой нежной ягоде, похожей на ягоду малины, нагло и без спроса выросшей у Стива внутри. Перевернувшей весь его мир, и без того непростой, и собиравшейся делать это дальше.

– Брюс начнёт тебя отговаривать, – сказала Наташа, – и решать тебе. Я не покушаюсь на твоё... твою свободу. Но если вдруг ты боишься, что ребёнок будет никому не нужен...

Стив посмотрел на неё. Сглотнул набравшуюся в горле соль и сладость. Приторные, тошнотворные, они были зачем-то нужны, извращённо желанны. Жизненно необходимы, как тот поцелуй, о котором Стив мечтал и который, как первый брошенный камень лавину с горы, покатил за собой всё, от первого «Тони, ты мне нужен» до последнего хриплого выкрика-выстрела ему, Стиву, в спину. Беспомощного, злого, обречённого. Стив гораздо легче пережил бы выстрел, но в спину Старк не стрелял никогда. Даже ему. Особенно ему.

– Мне нужно подумать, – сказал он тихо. – Как следует подумать. Это слишком серьёзно, чтоб решать сгоряча.

Наташа бледно усмехнулась.

– И купить новые джинсы, – добавила она, явно отступая. Давая Стиву возможность отдышаться. – Эти тебе уже тесны.

Стив не мог с ней не согласиться. Ему много чего стало жать за последние недели, и не только в отношении одежды. Прежде принятые решения. Готовность отдать всё, что имел, за право считать себя чистым от компромиссов с властями и сделок с совестью. Упрямое, грызшее изнутри нежелание поступать так, как советовал Старк – потому что сам Стив не был уверен в том, что он не заинтересован. Не после ночей, проведённых вместе без минуты сна. Не после коротких тайных взглядов, которые Старк на него бросал, когда думал, что Стив не видит – и в этих взглядах Стив читал отчаянную, почти маниакальную жажду. Не после того, как сам Стив хотел наплевать на все доводы за и против, разрубить гордиев узел страхов, путаницы, опасений, аргументов и опыта, снова страхов, теперь уже глубоких, застрявших в самой глубине сердца, и просто сделать так, как привык. Отрубить сплеча, пусть даже по живому.

Тогда, во время Противостояния, это казалось единственным достойным выходом. Болезненным очищающим началом чего-то нового, пусть с потерями, но без постоянной тени на периферии сознания. Без постоянного осознания собственной вины.

Сказать, наконец, правду. Вот чего он хотел. Вот к чему стремился. Выплеснуть то, что грызло его изнутри гнилыми зубами молчания и вины, было единственным, на что Стива хватило. Он не решал сознательно, не взвешивал за и против. Просто ответил на вопрос – и в расширившихся, огромных, мокрых глазах Старка увидел всё, чего ожидал и боялся.

Окончательность. Невозможность отступить. Перевёрнутую страницу, за которой – неизвестность, живая пугающая пустота новой, непробованной, непредсказуемой жизни.

Точно то же самое Стив увидел на крошечном экранчике прибора, который привёз с собой примчавшийся через полмира Брюс.

– Это... он?

Глупее вопроса и задать было невозможно, но Брюс серьёзно кивнул и сильнее надавил на низ живота датчиком. От скользкого геля было холодно, полный мочевой пузырь протестовал против давления, ужас неизбежности сидел в Стиве дрожащим морозным комком, но на мутном экране, среди полос и вспышек, в тёмном округлом озерце выступал, поражая несомненной реальностью, светлый абрис.

Вовсе не было похоже на беспомощную ягоду, как Стив себе воображал. Нет, светлый контур имел ясные очертания ребёнка, и это было до ужаса странно – понимать, что прямо сейчас внутри Стива живёт вот это невероятное нечто, из чего со временем вырастет другой, отдельный человек.

– Это он, – согласился Брюс. Лицо у него было хмурым и сосредоточенным, очки льдисто блестели на носу. – Или она. На таком сроке я не могу сказать ничего определённого, а делать амниоцентез не рискну.

Стив сдвинулся на кушетке и вперился в изображение глазами. Видно было плохо, но контуры головы, выставленной вверх ручки и чего-то неопределённого на месте ног сомнений не вызывали.

– Как это вышло? – Он кашлянул. – У меня есть матка или что-то в этом роде?

– Да, что-то в этом роде, – безжалостно подтвердил Брюс. – Яичников нет, не представляю, откуда взялась яйцеклетка, фаллопиевы трубы тоже отсутствуют, и в целом всё это выглядит крайне странно. Но эмбрион на вид совершенно нормален. Я бы дал десять-одиннадцать недель.

Стив беззвучно застонал. Вспоминать о последней встрече с Тони до того, как Противостоянием их ударило и разметало по разным частям света, по непримиримым сторонам, не хотелось ужасно, но вспомнить пришлось – и да, сроки совпадали. Обстоятельства тоже. У них был незащищённый секс, потому что не от чего было защищаться, так они думали, два идиота, и Тони брал его, тяжело дыша и стискивая слишком сильно, словно чувствовал, что это – в последний раз.

Стив, прогибаясь под ним на слишком широкой и слишком дорогой постели, чувствовал то же самое. Ещё ничего не случилось по-настоящему, ещё только собирались на горизонте облака, предвещавшие бурю, и на первые редкие раскаты предчувствий ещё можно было не обращать внимания, но что-то уже сломалось между ними, крошечная трещина росла, ширилась, и если бы только Стив тогда нашёл в себе силы это признать, открыть на происходящее глаза...

Вот только Стив не смог. Впервые в жизни позволил себе не думать о последствиях, просто плыть по течению – и вот теперь лежал, чувствуя, как по животу елозит твёрдый датчик, и смотрел на округлую светящуюся головку и поднятую, как в протесте, крошечную ладонь.

– Индуцированный андрогенез в чистом виде. Очевидно, процесс запустился в ответ на наличие в просвете кишечника сперматозоидов с чужой ДНК на борту, – решительно сказал Брюс, добавив ещё немного геля. – Мышечный карман в малом тазу, есть остаточная связь с кишечником, сосудистое сплетение от брюшины... минуту...

Стив ждал, леденея сердцем. Тошнота снова впилась в нутро, но была скорее от страха, чем от чего другого. Наконец, Брюс отложил датчик и вытер гель.

– Всё не так ужасно, как могло бы быть, – сказал он, как показалось Стиву, с сочувствием. – Это не болезнь, не реверсивное действие сыворотки. Первый плюс.

– Есть другие?

– Разумеется. – Брюс указал на экран с застывшей серо-бело-чёрной картинкой. – Ребёнок в порядке, по крайней мере сейчас. Я не нашёл никаких патологий. При должном уходе его можно сохранить.

Кто-то прошёл мимо их закутка, наспех отгороженного придвинутым шкафом – Наташа чуть не сожгла Стива бешеным взглядом, когда он по старой привычке взялся за тяжесть, чтобы её передвинуть, – и Стив сжался, рефлекторно прикрыв живот рукой.

Под одутловатой, слишком мягкой плотью угадывалось нечто плотное, круглое, как апельсин. Стив всё ещё не мог совместить увиденное на экране, собственное дурное самочувствие и ощущение этого плотного под ладонью в единое ясное целое – ребёнок, в нём растёт ребёнок, – эти вещи были как мозаика, упорно не желающая складываться в общую картину осознания, но не потребовалось даже прямой угрозы, чтобы Стив понял, что уже готов защищать этот апельсин. Хватило и чужих шагов по коридору.

– Он такой маленький, – тихо сказал Стив. Пальцы сами собой двинулись, накрывая и гладя выпуклость. Защищая её. – Храбрый и упрямый, раз вообще сумел появиться. Удержаться.

Брюс покашлял и сказал не отводя глаз:

– Слава богу, Стив, что ты решил так, а не иначе. У меня не поднялась бы рука его... ты понимаешь.

– У меня бы тоже, – буркнул Стив, возвращая новые, более свободные джинсы на место и застёгивая ремень. – Как это вообще могло случиться? Индуцированный андрогенез? Что это?

– Частое явление у ос-наездников, некоторых видов шелкопрядов и табака...

Стива передёрнуло. Фантомный запах окурков заполнил ноздри – и пропал, стоило сжать сквозь карман спасительный плоский флакончик.

Он научился справляться с тошнотой, со слабостью, да и солёные карамельки оказались не такой уж редкостью – Наташа, поглядев на его мучения над стремительно пустеющей пачкой, ещё вчера ушла куда-то и вернулась с целым мешком, как рыжий хмурый Санта-Клаус. Был шанс, что удастся справиться и с остальным. Пусть даже с чужой помощью, принимать которую Стив не привык, предпочитая справляться сам.

На поле боя было куда проще. Там он знал, кто из команды на что способен, помогал сам и принимал чужую помощь как должное. Сейчас, в вопросе личном и крайне деликатном, этому предстояло научиться.

– Частный случай партеногенеза, – продолжил Брюс, – помогает виду выживать в условиях, когда мужские особи редко встречают женских. Маленький трюк, чтобы оставить потомство даже в самых ужасных условиях, и знаешь, тебе здорово повезло. Жизнеспособная андрогенная зигота, диплоидная, из двух пронуклеусов...

Стив застонал.

– Просто это уникальный случай, – извиняющимся голосом сказал Брюс, вновь перейдя на понятный язык. – Я не стану набрасываться на тебя с пробирками и МРТ, просто возьму общие анализы, просто на всякий случай, но уже то, что этот ребёнок есть и жив – чудо. Вот что я хочу сказать.

Стиву подумалось, что чудо – штука, трудная в быту. Все эти цветущие посохи, ожившие мертвецы и воды, превращённые в вино, в житейском смысле означали изрядное количество проблем, но чего стоит жизнь, лишённая чудес, даже если от них больше сложностей, чем практической пользы?

– Я боюсь говорить Ванде, – признался он. – Вряд ли она воспримет нормально. Я бы и сам не смог. И что, если кто-нибудь увидит... узнает?

Брюс снял с носа очки, тщательно протёр их и водрузил на место.

– Стив, ты не один. Для того и существуют друзья, чтобы о тебе позаботиться, когда сам не можешь, – сказал он серьёзно. – Ванде, кстати, знать не обязательно. Я бы на твоём месте сказал, но я не на твоём месте, и решать тебе. Снова.

Стив уставился на него, ясно чувствуя, что прямо сейчас Брюс имеет в виду гораздо большее, чем простое обсуждение того, стоит ли сообщать такие новости Ванде. Взгляда Брюс не отвёл.

– Вы все считаете, – медленно сказал Стив, – что Противостояние – моя вина. Я сам так считаю. Если бы я сразу сказал о Баки, если бы не разводил тайн на ровном месте, это всё пошло бы по-другому, мы...

– Совершенно не факт, и сейчас в любом случае не время, – попытался возразить ему Брюс. Стив мотнул головой и поднялся с кушетки.

– Однажды, – тяжело сказал он, – я уже придержал информацию, важную для всей команды. Поэтому сейчас мы все здесь. Что бы кто ни говорил о том, какой я упрямый осёл, Брюс, – учиться на ошибках я умею.

– Да, – согласился Брюс. – И ещё – рубить сплеча. Я не отговариваю, но подожди хотя бы, пока все не соберутся вместе. И давай найдём дом поприличнее. Этот крысиный угол для будущего ребёнка уж точно не подходит.

Стив кивнул, признавая его правоту, и новая мысль пришла к нему так же легко и ужасно, как грозовая туча ложится на спящий город. Уже знакомое чувство – словно вот-вот должно случиться что-то, что навсегда перевернёт страницу прошлой жизни, – накрыло его с головой, отозвалось в сердце и страхом, и обречённым ожиданием неизбежной боли, и решимостью всё сделать правильно.

– Брюс, – сказал он. – Мне нужно побыть одному.

Не говоря ни слова, Брюс вышел.

Стив поймал себя на том, что сердится на него за то, что тот даже не попытался потянуть время, и на себя – за эту недостойную злость. За страх. За предвкушение.

Он собирался позвонить Тони. Не Старку, парню с паршивым характером и несомненной гениальностью, трудно переносимой в быту. Не Железному Человеку, надёжному и исключительно полезному союзнику в общих боевых операциях. Тони. Хмурому и сонному по утрам, готовому убить за чашку кофе, ненавидевшему чужие прикосновения без спроса и, удручающе часто, себя самого. Тони, всегда готовому высмеять всё на свете – и отдать собственную жизнь, если потребуется. Тони, который в их последнюю ночь вместе целовал его, Стива, так больно и горячо, что хотелось кричать.

Тони, который теперь его, конечно, ненавидел, и которого Стив, хоть убей, не мог возненавидеть в ответ.

Звонок уходил за звонком. Стив весь словно превратился в слух, в напряжённую нить, протянутую через сотни километров пустоты, в воплощённое ожидание. Потом – прошло не меньше десяти гудков, и надежда уже начала прокисать в отчаяние, когда трубку сняли и хриплый трезвый голос спросил:

– Что у тебя стряслось?

Стив хотел ответить, но горло перехватило. Это был первый раз за долгое время, что он слышал Тони, и то, что тот, разбуженный под вечер, как сова, вместо ожидаемых ядовитых комментариев немедленно озаботился делами человека, бросившего его в полуотключившемся костюме и едва не убившего...

– Стив, – послышалось в трубке. Теперь в голосе Тони звучала неприкрытая тревога. – ПЯТНИЦА, отслеживай, что ты спишь?

– Не получится. – Стив прокашлялся, наконец. То, что Тони попытается его запеленговать, было совершенно ожидаемым. А то, что это обстоятельство не вызывало в нём бешенства – нет. – Я принял меры. Не нужно меня выслеживать.

Тони ответил на это коротким смешком, таким знакомым, что больно было слушать. И замолчал. Стив отчётливо слышал его дыхание у собственного уха. Оно казалось тёплым, близким, и слушать его хотелось целую вечность.

– Нам нужно встретиться, – через силу сказал Стив, неохотно ломая этот момент взаимной тишины. Удивительно было, как даже в разгар самых жутких ссор они, он и Тони, находили это место, не существующее ни в одной из реальностей; место, где всё неважное отступало, оставляя им их самих, настоящих и по-настоящему близких. Словно существовал ещё один мир, их собственная мини-Вселенная, куда не было ходу разногласиям и злости, где можно было не соглашаться друг с другом ни в чём, но быть по одну сторону в самом главном. – Поговорить. Есть новые обстоятельства.

– Уверен, что важные, – отозвался Тони. – Ради ерунды ты бы названивать не стал. Оставайся где сейчас, я приеду через пару часов.

– Нет, – отрезал Стив. Вероятность того, что за Тони следят, а он, не заметив этого, приведёт за собой хвост, была невелика, но всё-таки была, и рисковать чужими жизнями и свободой ради возможности осчастливить Старка новостями Стив готов не был. Ради спасения жизни друга – мог бы, ради того, чтобы не сделаться цепной собакой на службе у правительства – тоже, но подвергать риску ребёнка, полностью зависевшего от него, и горстку людей, поверивших в то, что свобода превыше всего и пошедших за ним – нет, ни за что. – На нейтральной территории. Приходи один.

Он знал, что услышит в ответ, и заранее сжался, ожидая ядовитого «только если и ты придёшь один, Кэп, а не посадишь поблизости дружка-снайпера», а то и чего похуже, но Тони сказал только:

– Твой второй день рождения. Место помнишь?

Стив помнил. В его второй день рождения после выхода из анабиоза Тони закатил было вечеринку с безумным количеством фейерверков, ало-сине-белой подсветкой Башни и патриотическими песнями, оравшими так, что птицы не сыпались с небес только потому, что мигрировали вне срока ещё после первого оглушительного залпа. Стив выдержал минут пять и сбежал тоже, недоумённо размышляя о том, как всю эту какофонию выдерживают полчища приглашённых гостей и куда подевался Старк. С точки зрения Стива, в этом аду тот должен был быть как рыба в воде, но он обнаружился не в Башне, дрожавшей от музыки и потоков света, а в сравнительно тихом уголке Брайант-парка. Сидел и смотрел на текущую воду фонтана, оставив гром и вспышки за спиной.

Это был первый раз, когда им удалось поговорить по-настоящему. Без боя, кипящего вокруг. Без вмешательства посторонних. Без взаимных претензий и поднятых игл. Первый раз, когда Стив по-настоящему, не через призму предубеждений и недовольства, увидел Тони – и был уверен, что и Старк увидел его настоящим. Не через ура-патриотический глянец, даже не через рассказы отца. Его, Стива Роджерса, живого челове...

– Стив?

Он сглотнул и сбился с мысли. Рука уже привычным движением легла на живот, прикрыла выпирающий апельсин. Скоро, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, он превратится в грейпфрут. Потом – в памело. Потом – и Стиву уже было дурно, стоило это представить в деталях, – станет размером с арбуз. Потом...

Страшно было думать, что потом. Но не страшнее, чем представлять себе их с Тони будущую встречу.

– Здесь, – хрипло подтвердил он. – Да, помню.

– Жду, – сказал Старк и отключился. Стив сунул телефон в карман и понял, что устал катастрофически, невероятно, до дрожи в пальцах и слабости в коленях, до полуобморока. Он добрался до кушетки и лёг, завернувшись в скудное одеяло.

Сон, словно только и ждавший этого, нахлынул на него, как вода.

...трещина змеящейся паутиной идёт через весь экран, а ведь Стив ничего такого с ним не делал. Только нажал посильнее, и вот.

Лучше всего – и он понимает это во сне, – спрятать слишком хрупкую вещицу куда подальше, а потом, по свободе, отнести в ремонт, но история поисковых запросов вряд ли удалилась автоматически, и это такая история, что лучше бы планшету не покидать защищённой сети Башни.

Значения ирландских фамилий. Из чего делают наркотики правды. Виды зелёного кофе. Купить стремянку на три ступени – потому что Стиву надоело сражаться с Тором за пульт, а подпрыгивать к подвешенной под потолок плазменной панели надоело тоже. Замки в Шотландии – потому что он хочет как-нибудь туда поехать. Бывает ли безопасным анальный секс. Что делать, если хочешь, чтобы кто-то занялся с тобой анальным сексом. Можно ли вылечиться от желания заняться безопасным анальным сексом. Выпрыгнувший рекламный баннер Старк-Экспо с улыбающимся во весь экран Старком. Что делать, если безнадёжно влюблён. Роман года: Тони Старк и десять топ-моделей из «Максим».

Нет, только не ремонт.

Тень падает сверху на искалеченный планшет, и Стив рефлекторно прикрывает его руками.

– Да брось, что там у тебя такого может быть, – фыркает Тони. Он кажется подвыпившим, глаза слишком блестят, но Стив-то знает, что он уже в завязке. И про то, что топ-модели получают солидный чек за услугу поддержания реноме плейбоя. И... да много ещё чего он теперь знает о Тони Старке, кроме самого важного. – Как навсегда расправиться с ГИДРОЙ, не привлекая внимания санитаров? Как танцевать фокстрот? Сколько денег взять с собой на свидание?

– Я не хожу на свидания, – бормочет Стив. Даже во сне ему неловко – в основном потому, что сон слоится, надвигается множеством связанных воспоминаний, полупрозрачных картин, острых и нежных вспышек памяти; тут и Тони, наклонившийся к нему, сидящему, и отнимающий изувеченный планшет, и быстрое течение воды с ломкими отражениями пышных огненных цветов, и взъерошенная тёмная голова, вздёргивающаяся от стопки чертежей, ставших подушкой... всё это наплывает сразу, словно весь их короткий обречённый роман пытается вернуться разом, ожить десятками, сотнями тончайших воспоминаний, которые Стив считал надёжно похороненными в прошлом – но вот же они, каждое живёт и трепещет, как пойманный мотылёк. – И не танцую.

– Ну и зря. – Тони легко отбирает погибший планшет, светит весёлым глазом. – За что ты так на него взъелся? Он, знаешь, не виноват, что не на парУ!..

Сон сдвинулся, помчался вскачь. Сонм бессвязных видений, наступавших друг другу на пятки и путавшихся между собой, налетел на Стива, задрожал и перелился в новый, намного менее связный.

Тони наклоняется над ним, ведёт ладонями по груди, устраивается верхом на бёдрах. Прикосновения невыносимые, чуть влажная кожа сразу берётся мурашками, стоит Тони поёрзать и запустить руки туда, где Стива никто не трогал, разве что врачи да он сам, каждый раз чувствуя себя недопустимо развращённым. Испорченным.

Желанным. Горячим. Самым красивым, не бывает таких, и искренним, таких не бывает тоже, сколько всего перепробовал со всеми, с одной, с десятью, под кайфом, с игрушками, а такого – не бывало, не было, и всё это Старк шепчет ему, дышит в него, жарко и сладко втирает в него пальцами и губами, и членом, прижавшимся к бедру, и снова пальцами – на сосках, на шее, и поцелуями, которые везде. Горячие, щедрые и честные, вперемешку с шёпотом, от которого Стива корчит и выгибает до хруста, они оставляют на коже сладко зудящие следы. Послевкусие. Жажду.

– Молчи, молчи, – умоляюще шепчет Стив, потому что – слишком много, слишком хорошо, ему тоже ни с кем и никогда так, да и не было у него ни с кем ничего похожего, ни в одном из приближений – не было, и всё. Если Тони сейчас не замолчит, он кончит позорно, как мальчишка, спустит в шершавую ласкающую руку, притворно-лениво перебирающую ему яйца, катающую их, тяжёлые и чувствительные, в ладони, поддрачивающую туго стоящий член. – Тони. Молча.

– М-гм? – уточняет Старк, и у Стива горит шея, лоб тоже, и скулы, и уши, но больше всего – треугольником – до боли натянутое в паху и нализанные соски. – Боишься, когда хвалят?

Стиву трудно дышать. Воздух застревает, липнет к воспалённым вспухшим губам, катится неровным шариком в гортани, замирает, дрожа. Как он сам. Как весь мир. Как Тони над ним, стоит двинуться навстречу, на крепкие пальцы в шероховатых следах сведённых мозолей, навстречу стыдному, обжигающему удовольствию, раскрывающему тело.

– Не... боюсь. – Он глотками хватает, пьёт поцелуй. Запах, жар, влажное касание, умелые и неровные движения языка, лишь бы Тони молчал, лишь бы дал, позволил взять себя в руки, пощадил, потому что больше терпеть невозможно. – Слишком. Слишком... ты.

Старк так светит в него собой – влажными тёмными глазами, пучком синевы от реактора, касаниями, от которых сладкие жгучие искры прорезают в теле новые пути, сливаются в горячие медленные реки, продирают там, где раньше не было ничего, только спокойная тишина, а теперь вот, надо же, проснувшаяся буря – так горит в него, в нём, что хочется плакать и кричать. И чтобы Тони не послушал. Чтобы говорил, шептал, втирал в него всё то, о чём раньше молчалось, до зубовного скрежета, до последнего молчалось обоим, а теперь вот прорвало и хлынуло.

– Не могу, – коротко признаётся Тони, и да, да, это обжигает и пугает, и замирает у сердца предвкушением, сладким как мёд и таким же тягучим, каждое новое слово, каждая новая ласка плавит этот мёд, заставляет течь. – Слишком я, говоришь? На себя бы посмотрел.

Выпукло и ярко в голове встаёт картинка – словно Стив послушался и вправду смотрит со стороны – он сам, раскрытый и распалённый, с раздвинутыми коленями и мокрым лбом, на животе тоже блестит мокрое, перламутровое, это осталось с первого раза, Тони не всё слизал, хоть и старался, и раскалённый шар зажимает горло, катится наружу хриплым неровным стоном.

– Ещё. Ещё так.

Тони даёт ещё. Берёт ещё. Всё, что он шепчет, сливается в один поток, омывает тело и душу, навсегда застревает внутри, короткие слова, беспомощные перед огромным смыслом, остаются на Стиве навечно, как клеймо, как ожог, как шрамы, против которых и сыворотка, и привычка держать себя в руках, не выдавать слабостей не могут ни-че-го. Зато он сам, распяленный на пальцах, истекающий желанием, как кровью, может всё.

– Точно, – выдыхает Тони, двигая внутри пальцами. Медленно, сладко, изматывающе, и шёпот этот ещё, Стив не знает, сколько так продержится. Наверное, сколько угодно, пока Старк не позволит кончить, пока расплавленный кипящий мёд не затопит полностью. – Точно, ещё. Одуреть просто, Стив, какой ты, ну же, не молчи. Не держи себя. Давай.

Словно кто-то развязал тугую верёвку под кадыком. Горячее течёт наружу стонами, неровными всхлипами, Стив бы стыдился, если б мог, но стыд остался где-то там. А Тони – здесь, рядом, целует так, что дух захватывает, и медленно-медленно вдвигается, уже не пальцами, а членом. Спохватывается, замирает – из Стива рвётся разочарованный жалобный вой, – губами вминается в рот, утешая, шепчет что-то, из чего Стив выхватывает только «резинка» и «подождёшь минутку?»

Не может он ждать. Ни минуты, ни секунды. Дёргается навстречу, вбирая в себя, вминая себя в желанное, упруго-жилистое, такое крепкое тело, обхватывает Тони руками, ногами, стискивается на голом влажном члене, бархатистом и твё...

Стив сел, задыхаясь. Одеяло сбилось и хвостом-треугольником упало на пол, в трусах остывало мокрое, стыдное, как у мальчишки-подростка, сердце колотилось разом в ушах, груди и паху.

– Тони, – выговорил он, вспоминая всё сразу. Как Старк стонал на нём, как выцеловывал потом, как в растревоженном теле зудел и переливался медовый жар, как потом этот жар кончился, и больше уже не получалось согреться. Всё Противостояние и после него – не получалось. Словно из мира вокруг выкачали всё тепло, и если Тони каким-то чудом сумел завести полумёртвый костюм и унестись на нём в небеса, то сам-то Стив не сумел даже выдохнуть застрявший за грудиной лёд.

Но сумел сохранить их ребёнка. Наверное, просто потому что не знал ещё о том, что носит его в себе, а то и этого бы лишился. Всё, что ему было дорого, рано или поздно выскальзывало из рук и исчезало в бездонной ледяной пропасти, так почему не это?

– Потому что я не дам, – прошептал он, накрывая ладонью низ живота, и да, там было тепло. Не от недавнего оргазма, случайно пойманного во сне – сперма остывала, липкими нитями тянулась между пальцами и кожей, деревенела на промоченном белье. – Не позволю. Это моё. Это, чёрт возьми...

– Стив?

Он прижался ладонью к тёплому. Живому. Обещавшему тьму-тьмущую проблем и столько же страхов – не за себя, за другого, – и его, по-настоящему его. Драгоценному чуду, случившемуся, как случаются все чудеса, невовремя и некстати, без спроса, бери и делай с ним что хочешь, а отменить не выйдет.

– Ага, – отозвался он. Наташа не входила внутрь, видимо, уважая его право побыть в одиночестве – и как же Стив от этого одиночества устал, как устал вечно быть на отшибе, самому по себе, даже в армии, даже в Мстителях, но особенно сейчас. – Я в порядке.

– Ты стонал, – послышалось в ответ. Шагов он не слышал, но это ничего не значило, Наташа умела двигаться как кошка или сова, совершенно беззвучно. – Точно в норме, Кэп?

– Приснилось всякое, – объяснил он, чувствуя себя, самым парадоксальным образом, счастливым. Не было причин радоваться, конечно, но когда рядом был тот, кого Стив так отчаянно хотел видеть, чьё тепло чувствовать – пусть даже так, опосредованно, через тугой апельсин чуть повыше лобка, – не радоваться не выходило. – Я в порядке, правда.

Наташа помаячила ещё минуту-другую и ушла. Надо было на неё рассердиться, наверное, точно так, как Стив всегда сердился на тех, кто так или иначе покушался на его свободу. На чью угодно свободу. Стив и сердился бы – тот, прежний Стив, ещё не знавший, каково это – отбросить руку, протянутую навстречу. Ещё не научившийся ценить дружеского тепла неподалёку, иногда досадного, иногда неуместного, но искреннего и нужного. Ещё не чувствовавший внутри себя чего-то гораздо более важного и ценного, чем возможность всю жизнь класть на чужой алтарь, возвращаться в пустой дом и до утра слушать музыку давно ушедшего времени, перебирая в памяти лица давно ушедших людей; чего-то невероятно тёплого, крохотного и огромного разом, пусть даже оно пока было размером с кулак. Чего-то, от чего он никогда больше не получится быть свободным и одиноким.

Пожалуй, у Стива всё-таки были причины для маленького счастья. Неожиданного и странного, но от этого ничуть не менее нужного.

 

Старк ждал его на прежнем месте, их месте. Сидел, глядя в струи быстрой воды, и даже ухом не повёл, когда Наташа – её невозможно было остановить, хоть Стив и пытался, – прошла, как акула сквозь стаю пёстрых рыб, сделала рекогносцировочный круг и вернулась.

– Это было необязательно, – сказал Стив. Он не упрекал, просто не видел причин не доверять Старку больше, чем они уже не доверяли друг другу. Не после того, как Рафт оказался открыт и заботливо снабжён кодами доступа. Не после того, как сам Старк ухитрился, нажав на невидимые Стиву педали, протянуть в Конгрессе проект совместной резолюции о признании Соковийского Акта противозаконным и ущемляющим права американцев, и не после того, как Росс битых полчаса разорялся во всё том же Конгрессе, требуя лишить Старк Индастриз приоритета в заказах за недостаточную надёжность владельца – и остался ни с чем, так и не сумев доказать связь между Тони и ушедшим в бега отрядом. Даже в теории за два дня невозможно устроить такой переполох, Стив это понимал. Значит, Тони готовился заранее. Значит...

Стив не знал, что это может значить. Прощение? Здравый смысл? Представление о справедливости, бывшее выше личной обиды? Забота о мире, как Тони его понимал? Предложение мира?

– Не верю я в Рождество вне срока. – Наташа снова обвела прогуливающихся людей цепким взглядом хорошо тренированного убийцы. – Я дала себя заметить, и он заметил, не сомневайся. Не вооружён. Если всё-таки выкинет какую-нибудь штуку...

– Не выкинет. – Стив уставился на знакомую спину в дорогом костюме, на чуть опущенное левое плечо и коротко остриженные волосы на затылке. В груди всё дрожало и прыгало от неполной близости, от возможности потрогать Тони хотя бы взглядом. Старк не то сменил стилиста, не то предпочитал теперь не таскать на себе ничего лишнего, и они словно поменялись ролями: у Стива, всегда следившего за уставной длиной волос и чувствовавшего себя обросшим бездомным, если они отрастали на пару сантиметров длиннее обычного, за последнюю пару месяцев не было времени на парикмахера. У Старка, видимо, нашлось.

– Может быть, нет, – согласилась Наташа. – Но рисковать тобой нельзя.

Стив покосился на неё и вздохнул. Если Наташа бралась кого-то защищать, то делала это самозабвенно, и проще было позволить, чем протестовать.

Было самую малость обидно. Он ведь не перестал быть сильным, не потерял, по крайней мере пока что, умения защитить себя и того, кто рядом. Или внутри.

Объяснять это Наташе было совершенно бесполезно. Стив и не пытался. Если он всё понимал правильно, то у его ребёнка уже была надёжная семья, готовая встать на защиту. Даже если он сам окажется самым паршивым отцом в мире... но он не собирался. Ни за что.

– Дай нам хотя бы полчаса, – сказал Стив, гладя взглядом этот спокойный, со стальной проседью затылок. Больше всего, и совершенно неприемлемо, хотелось погладить его ладонью, провести снизу вверх, взъерошить, как пёрышки птице. Зарыться лицом, вдохнуть тёплый, чуть металлический запах кожи сквозь холодноватый парфюм. Губами вмяться в ложбинку под линией волос...

У него пересохли губы. Горло тоже. Стив пошёл к Старку, чувствуя себя героем шпионского боевика. Очки мешались, давили на переносицу и за ушами, но эти неудобства не стоили ничего – теперь, когда Стив знал, что такое по-настоящему серьёзные неудобства.

Прошлым утром он отделился от остальной команды. Стив планировал дать им пару дней передышки, но все решили иначе: Наташа решила прикрыть его, и отговаривать ее было совершенно бесполезно, Ванда и Брюс, обсуждая тонкости самоконтроля, отправились практиковаться в этом сложном деле в Пакистан, где подняла голову «Компания Д» с её до сих пор неуловимым лидером.

На месте Ибрагима Дауда Стив бы не спал спокойно. Тандем из Ванды и Брюса был, возможно, не слишком ожидаемым, но уж точно не беспомощным и, друг для друга и для окружающих, небесполезным.

Клинт отправился к руинам Алеппо, где Сэм и Лэнг заканчивали эвакуацию тех, кому ещё можно было помочь, бросив на прощание что-то вроде «на месте разберёмся». Зная его, Стив не сомневался – немногие из тех, кто устроил чудовищную бойню и нагрел на ней руки, переживут следующий месяц. Справедливость Клинт, как и большинство Мстителей, понимал по-своему.

Стив и сам бы поучаствовал в этой почти библейской истории – особенно в той её части, где говорится про «око за око, зуб за зуб», – но Клинт покрутил пальцем у виска и сообщил, что в ближайшие несколько месяцев первым, кого лично он, Клинт, эвакуирует с места событий, будет сам Стив. А потом уже гражданские.

Наверное, нужно было возмущаться. Протестовать. Напоминать о том, кто лидер в их команде – хорошо, кто был лидером до Противостояния, стоившего им всем так дорого, – но у Стива не повернулся язык.

Рядом с ним, о парадокс из парадоксов, теперь была больше чем команда. Была семья. Каким-то чудом – и Стив знал, кого благодарить за это, – его новое состояние стало чем-то вроде объединяющего огня, вокруг которого собираются все, кто живёт в одном доме. Наташа и Брюс собирались защищать его ребёнка потому, что не могли родить своего. Клинт – потому что знал, что такое дети, и тосковал по своим. Ванда, к удивлению Стива, восприняла новость совершенно спокойно, не пришлось даже вести с ней крайне неловкий разговор. Насчёт Сэма и Лэнга уверенности не было, но Стив догадывался, что и для них его временная небоеспособность не станет катастрофой или поводом осуждать за неосторожность.

В любом случае, неудобства не отменяли главного: заботы. Искреннего желания сделать всё по-человечески даже для того, кто тебя обидел и кого обидел ты. Особенно для того, кого обидел ты.

Всё это мелькало в голове, пока Стив шагал по дорожке, цепляясь взглядом за знакомую фигуру. Тони ненавидел ждать, всегда занимал чем-нибудь руки, но не в этот раз. В этот раз он сидел совершенно неподвижно, только от дыхания поднималась и опускалась грудь, уже не сиявшая реактором.

Стив опустился рядом на скамейку. Сердце, только что колотившееся буквально в горле, замерло и осело, стоило бросить взгляд на седой коротко стриженый висок.

Тони дернул кадыком, покосился на Стива с той же опаской, с какой Стив смотрел на него и боялся сказать хоть слово. Взять неверный тон. Всё испортить, снова.

– Молчи, – шепнул он одними губами, как в ушедшем сне. Старк дёрнулся, замер снова, осторожно положил руку на гладкие доски раскладной скамьи. Сбитые пальцы и ладонь в свежих мозолях оказались рядом с бедром Стива,и тот опустил свою руку так, чтобы чувствовать текущее от Тони тепло. Знакомое, родное, казавшееся потерянным навек, оно было как незаслуженный рай. Как прощение, которого Стив боялся просить во второй раз.

Зато Тони не побоялся попросить за него. Он сдвинулся, прикрывая их почти сомкнутые руки от возможных свидетелей, осторожно коснулся костяшками полусогнутых костяшек Стива и пробормотал:

– Прости.

Поразительно было, с какой лёгкостью это крошечное прикосновение развязывало узлы, до сих пор затягивавшие Стива изнутри и не дававшие дышать полной грудью. Он словно впервые за несколько недель вдохнул как следует, почувствовал всё – влажный запах воды и зелени, веяние тепла у плеча, себя самого – цельным, не разбитым. Обретшим новое.

– Я боюсь, – сказал он прямо. – Всегда боялся тебя. Обидеть. Оттолкнуть. Оказаться ненужным. Навсегда.

Собственные слова рвались, выкатывались поштучно на каждом из частых выдохов, и Старк, точно желая успокоить, подался к Стиву плечом, глянул без удивления, понимающе.

– То же самое, – пробормотал он. – На два только умножь. Или на сорок.

Стив коснулся его руки. По-настоящему, не вскользь, не намёком. В груди развязалось и лопнуло, он сунул свободную руку в карман, вытащил конверт и отдал его Старку.

– Это на случай, если мы сейчас снова разругаемся и я не успею сказать, – сказал он. – Ты имеешь право знать. Тебя не обязывает ни к чему, правда, но скрывать важное, что тебя касается, я уже пробовал. Ничего хорошего в итоге.

Тони быстро сунул конверт во внутренний карман пиджака и, наконец, повернулся к Стиву лицом. Глаза у него были яркие, влажные – точь-в-точь как Стив помнил, – и не было в них ни безнадёжности, ни того безразличия ко всему, что появляется после того, как ломается внутренний стержень характера, и которое Стив отчаянно боялся увидеть.

– Имею право знать что? – Тони моргнул; длинные ресницы, которые Стив так любил целовать, на мгновение скрыли тревогу. Какими бы ужасными ни были ссоры – а в случае с Противостоянием не ссора даже, а тектонический разлом между тем, что каждый из них считал правильным, – а не тревожиться друг за друга не выходило. Никогда. – Расскажи мне, Кэп. Уже вряд ли может быть хуже, чем было.

Стыд куснул под ложечкой, и Стив пробормотал, давя его и изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться и подобрать правильные слова:

– Помнишь, мы как-то говорили про сыворотку. Что я могу начать стареть или ещё что.

Старк переменился в лице, быстро и страшно, впился в Стива взглядом, выдохнул:

– К чёрту всю эту петрушку с противостоянием, Стив, если с тобой беда – я в стороне стоять не буду, помогу чем смогу, я просто не могу допустить, чтобы!..

– Нет, не в этом дело. – Стив крепче стиснул его пальцы, понимая, что путает и пугает Тони, что тот сейчас может решить, будто он, Стив, нарочно морочит ему голову. – Она работает, сыворотка. Но есть побочный эффект.

– Ради всего святого, не тяни, – потребовал Тони. – Я себе надумаю в сто раз хуже, чем на самом деле есть. Уже начал. Что стряслось, ну?

– Я жду ребёнка, – выпалил Стив, бдительно глядя Тони в лицо. Он искал ужаса, отвращения, протеста – и сам не знал, что станет делать, если увидит хотя бы тень этих, совершенно нормальных в безумной ситуации, чувств. Попытается убедить Тони в том, что ребёнок – не его проблема? Уйдёт, не оборачиваясь, как уже уходил однажды, оставляя раненого Старка за спиной? Умрёт на месте?

Конечно, нет. Никто не умирает от таких вещей. Но осознавать – это одно, а чувствовал Стив совсем другое. Да, если первой реакцией Тони будет ужас, что-то в нём, в Стиве, умрёт навсегда. Может быть, и между ними. Трудно сказать наверняка.

Тони медленно выдохнул, прочистил горло, попытался что-то сказать. Не смог. Ни страха, ни отвращения Стив не увидел, как ни старался.

– Тебя это ни к чему... – начал он.

– Помолчи, – сипло сказал Тони. – Прости, Кэп. Минуту, одну минуту на осознать и... – Он уставился на живот Стива, всё ещё условно плоский на вид, если не знать, каким он был раньше, и не раздеваться. – Передышка, ага?

Стив кивнул и медленно потянул руку из чужой хватки. Он много задолжал Тони, и если тот решит уйти, перевернуть страницу, вернуться к нормальной жизни, насколько она для него возможна – Стив не хотел добавлять ему проблем с виной. Не собирался цепляться и просить. Тони сначала не понял, что происходит, потом спохватился, осознал и быстро перехватил Стива за запястье.

– Дурацкой шуткой это быть никак не может, – сказал он, не сводя со Стива глаз, – ты не тот парень, чтоб так шутить. Далеко собрался, кстати?

– Я смогу вырастить его сам, – твёрдо сказал Стив. – Или её. Я не беспомощная жертва обстоятельств.

– Наташа ходит вокруг, как акула, – невпопад заметил Старк. – Барражирует пространство. Да, ты вовсе не жертва, Стив. Передать не могу, как я рад, что никто из нас не жертва. Что у тебя есть кто-то, кто... что ты не один. Даже если я всё испортил, как обычно.

– Ты не испортил, – возразил Стив. – Мы сидим и разговариваем, как давно было нужно. Если бы не ребёнок, я бы не решился.

Тони скорбно вздохнул, словно говоря – да, я тоже. Погладил Стива пальцем по запястью.

– Из меня не выйдет хорошего отца, – сказал он тихо. – Я всегда это знал и поэтому ни с Пеп, ни с кем другим даже не пытался. Даже не думал в эту сторону, Стив. Но господи боже, если ты только сможешь дать мне шанс – я попытаюсь. Я буду хорошим, насколько смогу, я...

– Ради ребёнка? – так же тихо спросил Стив. – Чтобы не чувствовать себя предателем? Правда, я не стану так думать, если ты решишь, что это не твоё. Ты ведь не хотел становиться отцом.

– Ты тоже, – отрезал Тони. – И этого сраного Противостояния не хотел тоже. Как и я. Бывает, что жизнь сама расставляет всё по местам, ну вот она и расставила. Можно до тошноты перебирать обиды, и кто в чём виноват, и кто о чём должен был подумать раньше. Ну и толку с этого?

Стив перевёл дух. Чувство было такое, словно его вытаскивают с глубокого дна к солнечному свету и воздуху, и над бурной водой поверхности уже виднеется знакомое лицо.

– Я знаю про твой законопроект, – сообщил он. – Прочитал в новостях, пока добирался. Шум, конечно, ужасный, и нет гарантий, что сработает, но...

Тони усмехнулся.

– Может, и не сработает, – сказал он. – Я и сейчас не уверен, что именно может прочистить людям мозги, мне в том числе. Но что-нибудь сработает непременно, Стив, была бы причина пытаться. Ты мне эту причину дал.

– Ребёнок – не причина, – напрягся Стив. – Он... он отдельный человек. Будет, когда родится.

– Я заведу словарь, – сказал Тони. – Встрою в Пятницу дополнительный блок анализа смыслов, чтобы мы с тобой хоть как-то друг друга понимали не только в постели и во время боя. Стив, у меня не было нормальной семьи, никогда. Но я никогда не стал бы думать о младенце как о средстве, чтоб помириться.

Краем глаза Стив увидел фигуру Наташи. Она не останавливаясь обходила периметр, зорко следя за происходящим. Вряд ли она слышала что-то или читала по губам. Нет, наверное, просто чувствовала, что между ним и Тони не всё гладко, и была готова прийти на помощь.

Стиву эта помощь была не нужна. Не сейчас. Он был чертовски благодарен Романовой и всем остальным, но вовсе не собирался позволять им обкладывать себя ватой и сажать под стеклянный колпак, даже из самых лучших побуждений.

Они с Тони должны были договориться сами. Без посторонних вмешательств. Прояснить между собой всё, что тревожило и пугало, и злило, и заставляло вставать по разные стороны баррикад. Если они смогут – прекрасно. Стив хотел этого всей душой. Если нет...

У него тоже была причина пытаться.

– Ты пытаешься сказать, – предположил он, – что дело не в младенце, которого ещё даже нет...

– Он есть, – почти зло сказал Тони. – Я не пролайфер и не маньяк деторождения, но ты таких вещей не говори даже в шутку. Он же слышит.

Стив кивнул, признавая его правоту, и пробормотал неловко:

– Трудно к этому привыкнуть. Так что, дело не в беременности, она ничего не изменила?

– Конечно, нет. – Тони остро глянул ему в глаза. – То, что ты не промолчал, как тогда с Барнсом. Сделал выводы, Стив?

– Ты, судя по резолюции – тоже, – парировал Стив. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза с почти прежним напряжением привычной ярости – жаркого, сильного чувства, одновременно сводившего их, разделявшего и не позволявшего застыть в каменной неподвижности равнодушия. Потом по лицу Тони прошла короткая улыбка, и он сказал:

– Кое-что не меняется, а, Стив?

– Ну, – ответил Стив, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло, – кое-что всё-таки меняется.

Он потянул руку Старка к себе, прижал к животу пониже пряжки ремня. Несколько секунд прикосновение было напряжённым, неловким. Потом Тони расслабил пальцы и погладил угадывавшуюся сквозь одежду и мышцы округлую твёрдость.

– Да, – сказал он. – Слава богу, кое-что меняется.

 

Восемь месяцев спустя Стива разбудил требовательный крик, несущийся из колыбели. Одновременно с этим тихий голос Пятницы сообщил:

– Смесь готова.

Стив – он уснул не больше часа назад – придавил ладонью взметнувшегося было Тони.

– Ты лежи.

– Нет, ты. – Старк воинственно блеснул глазами из путаницы одеял. – Тебе нужно отдыхать, а не прыгать посреди ночи с увесистым младенцем на руках.

– Пять килограммов триста граммов – это, по-твоему, ужасная тяжесть? – Стив натянул штаны и одарил Тони суровым взглядом. – Спи. Это тебе надо отдыхать, после всех этих жутких заседаний.

В недовольном детском плаче ему отчётливо слышалось «Мстители, общий сбор!» – и так, кажется, и было, потому что у двери в детскую обнаружилась Наташа.

За три с небольшим месяца Стив примерно миллион раз объяснял ей, что они с Тони могут справиться сами. Наташа кивала, соглашалась, упрямо смотрела из-под красивых бровей – и каждый раз оказывалась рядом, стоило Саре заплакать. В этот раз она тоже проскользнула перед Стивом и подхватила девочку на руки.

Подъехавший Дубина протянул Стиву бутылочку; ПЯТНИЦА заверила в том, что состав и температура идеальны. Иногда голова шла кругом от того, сколько разнообразных личностей вертелось вокруг маленького требовательного комка плоти, как планеты вокруг звезды. Стоило Саре заплакать – и к ней кидалась целая команда живых и электронных созданий, так что Стив всерьёз тревожился, не навредят ли они дочери таким баловством.

Тони утверждал, что перелюбить ребёнка невозможно. Наташа и Брюс, чуть что, напоминали о том, что крёстным родителям положено участвовать в жизни младенца. У остальных, включая Клинта, тоже находились аргументы.

– Тише-тише, милая, – сказал Стив, принимая лёгонькое тельце из рук Наташи. Способная убить одним тычком пальца, сейчас она была мягче пуха и надёжнее стали. Даже ворковала что-то, подозрительно похожее на колыбельную. – Сейчас будет обед.

Сара воззрилась на него и принялась извиваться в пелёнках, стараясь выпростать руки.

– Снова Клинт её пеленал, – недовольно заметила Наташа. – Когда он уже уймётся с этими дурацкими пелёнками? Есть же нормальная одежда.

Стив не ответил. Каждый раз, когда Сара вот так смотрела ему в самую душу огромными марсианскими глазами, он на пару секунд терял не только дар речи, но и вообще всякое соображение. Оставалось только глубокое, почти религиозное изумление перед беспокойным, невыразимо прекрасным, хрупким чудом, смотревшим на него, жадно тянувшимся к бутылочке розовой звездой ладони и издававшим недовольные, по-птичьи резкие крики.

– Это не Башня, а филиал  «Накорми детей» , – проворчал от дверей недовольный голос. – Мия, иди к папочке. Романова, Брюс по тебе явно соскучился. Дубина, не путайся под ногами!

– Всем указания раздал. – Стив устроил дочь головкой на предплечье, на всякий случай проверил температуру бутылочки и тщательно выпустил набравшийся в соску воздух. – И нашу дочь зовут Сара.

– Это ты так думаешь, – отрезал Тони. – У нас свободная страна. Я вот хочу, чтобы мою дочь звали Марией. И мою дочь будут звать Марией.

– Нашу, – твёрдо поправил Стив. Крошечные пальцы – он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, что в мире могут существовать такие маленькие, идеальные, с ноготками и папиллярными линиями, с морщинками на сгибах и пухлыми костяшками пальцы, – сомкнулись на бутылочке. Крик стих, сменившись деловитым сопением. От усилий Сара-Мария зажмурилась и свела брови, на маленьком лбу выступил пот. – Нашу дочь будут звать Сарой.

– И Марией, – упрямо сказал Тони. Этот спор они вели ещё с того дня, как Брюс, измерив выросший до неприличия живот Стива, сказал им, что время пришло и нужно готовиться к операции, и так ни до чего и не договорились. Впрочем, и не разругались в хлам. Они вообще разучились ругаться до полного самозабвения, как раньше – просто потому, что каждый раз, как появлялся повод, Тони смотрел на торчащий живот и утихал, а Стив... Стив делал то же самое.

У их ребёнка должна была быть хорошая семья. Большая, надёжная семья, горой стоящая друг за друга.

С этим у Сары-Марии никаких проблем не было.

– Принесу ей переодеться, – пробормотала Наташа, погладив малышку по волосам – светлым, чуть завивавшимся на концах, прикрывавшим тёплую голову, которую Тони как-то раз сравнил с кокосовым орехом и чуть не получил по шее одновременно от Клинта и Ванды. – Эти пелёнки ограничивают познание мира.

Тони проводил взглядом удаляющуюся чёрную спину и вздохнул.

– Дай мне её? – попросил он, протягивая руки. – Тебе бы не носить тяжёлого, Кэп. Брюс, конечно, мастер своего дела, но...

– Да уже и шрама не видно, – возразил Стив, но Сару отдал. Первое время Тони до смерти боялся брать ребёнка на руки, даже собрал высокотехнологичную переноску, способную в любых условиях удержать до тонны груза, не повредив тончайшей сенсорной плёнки, но Стив забраковал это чудовище, едва увидев, и в рекордные сроки помог Тони справиться со страхом. – Всё заросло, и в ней всего-то пять килограммов.

– Пять килограммов триста сорок два грамма, – скрупулёзно поправила ПЯТНИЦА.

– Как будто это мешает за тебя бояться, – буркнул Тони, покачивая ребёнка на руке и наклоняя бутылочку так, чтобы в соску не попадал воздух. – Только-только унялся Конгресс, а я перестал с воплями просыпаться по ночам от снов про кесарево...

– Я тебя предупреждал, – вздохнул Стив. Подошёл и обнял Тони вместе с дочерью. Усталая нежность плавила его изнутри. – Человеку с фантазией на такое смотреть противопоказано.

– Ну да, тебя бы резали, а я что, ходил бы и пил стакан за стаканом? – Тони потянулся вверх, быстро поцеловал Стива в губы и погладил недовольно закряхтевшую Сару-Марию по щеке. – Не вредничай, ты уже сытая. Дай отцам поругаться как следует.

– А мы ругаемся? – удивился Стив, забрал пустую бутылочку и отдал Дубине. – Подержи стоймя.

– Помню, помню. – Тони устроил младенца столбиком и принялся поглаживать по спине. Маленький подбородок давил ему на плечо, Сара-Мария зевнула, икнула и издала странное, но удовлетворённое курлыканье. – Где носит Наташу?

– Думаю, Брюс её в который раз уговаривает дать нам побыть родителями, – улыбнулся Стив и поцеловал тёплую твёрдую голову с мягким родничком. – Мы не слишком её разбалуем, как думаешь?

– Это невозможно, – тут же сказал Тони, переложил Сару к груди и посмотрел на Стива просительно. – Давай возьмём её к себе? Минус полчаса на колыбельные. Плюс куча удовольствия от того, как она тебя по старой памяти отпинает пятками.

Стив нахмурился и покачал головой. Отказывать Тони было трудно, но отказать было надо, иначе малышка привыкнет спать в их постели, и потом будет куда тяжелей отучить её от приятной, но вредной привычки.

– Минус утренний секс, – напомнил он. – И когда она пинала меня пониже пояса, было ужасно тяжело.

Тони вздохнул и быстро поцеловал Сару-Марию в щёчку.

– Суровый у тебя мать, – сказал он. – Но заботливый. Ладно, ладно, будем делать всё, как положено. Это легче, чем потом исправлять.

Стив благодарно тронул губами его висок и перехватил младенца.

– А всё-таки не невозможно, – заметил он. – Хоть на нас посмотри.

Тони кивнул и устроился рядом с колыбелью. ПЯТНИЦА высветила было голографическую няню – одобренную детскими психологами и врачами, бдительную, с тремя гигабайтами одних только колыбельных на всех языках мира, доступом в сеть и идеальными настройками, – но Тони отмахнулся, и добродушное светящееся лицо погасло. Стив уложил девочку в постель, накрыл одеяльцем, сел рядом.

–  Бубенцы на быстрых санках не бренчат, – негромко запел он. Тони уложил голову на сложенные поверх края колыбели руки и мгновенно прикрыл глаза, словно подавал пример. – И, увы, колядки в мире не звучат...

– Ты же знаешь, что это не совсем рождественская мелодия? – не открывая глаз уточнил Тони. – Это из фильма про очень плохого отца. Который потом сумел стать хорошим.

– ...в песне ноты грусти слышатся ясней, – ответил Стив. Сара-Мария зевнула, показав розовый язык и натруженную крошечную подушечку-мозоль на верхней губе. – Не видать на ёлке праздничных огней...

– Вот уж радостная какая колыбельная, – проворчал Тони.

– Сердцем все мы знаем – всё пошло не так... – упрямо пропел Стив. Их дочь была ещё не в том возрасте, чтоб придираться к смыслу, а песня ему нравилась. – Не такое Рождество...

– ...и кромешный мрак, – прошептал Тони и зевнул. – Не верь ему, ребёнок. Он тебе сейчас такого напоёт – подумать страшно.

Стив посмотрел на него с укоризной и уже собрался высказать часть накипевшего, когда Тони приложил палец к губам и показал глазами на сладко уснувшего младенца. Стив кивнул и скользнул к двери, шагая бесшумно. Появившейся со стопкой детских вещичек Наташе он даже ничего не сказал, только сделал страшные глаза.

В полнейшей тишине они отошли на безопасное расстояние, и Тони с облегчением заявил:

– Фу ты, господи боже. Я сам скоро стану ниндзей-убийцей.

– Да уж, таскать в спальню складную кузницу ты перестал, ужасная утрата, – съязвила Наташа. – Ничего, она тебя ещё воспитает...

– Доброй ночи, – вмешался Стив, обнял Тони за плечи и увёл с собой, пока эти двое не разгулялись до самого утра.

Даже в постели Старк продолжал ворчать.

– ...и выпить нельзя, и сердце всегда не на месте, никакой реактор не спасает. – Он полез к Стиву под бок. – И ты поёшь ей какие-то жуткие песни из жутких фильмов, и...

Стив обнял его, и Тони мгновенно замолчал. Подставил губы, обхватил Стива за шею, вжался всем телом. Мгновенно отвердевший член коснулся бедра Стива, мазнул влажной гладкой головкой.

– Скажи мне, – пробормотал Тони. – Успокой. Я не кандидат на звание «Хреновый отец года»?

– Вовсе нет, – прошептал Стив, целуя его шею и плечи. – Не бойся. Ты, конечно, не  Кристофер Ирвинг , ну так и я тоже.

Тони сдвинулся так, чтобы Стиву было удобнее гладить его пониже живота, и дотянулся до припасённых неподалёку презервативов.

– Из нас двоих, – часто дыша, сказал он, – получился один приличный отец. И один... неприличный. Кто бы мог подумать, а?

Стив негромко рассмеялся ему в плечо. Прикусил солоноватую кожу, перехватил у Тони шелестящий квадратик. После всего случившегося они предохранялись оба, просто на всякий случай.

– Всё вокруг сменилось, – прошептал он. Тони вцепился ему в плечи, раздвигая колени, горячо вжимаясь и блестя глазами в свете ночника. – В мир сейчас пришло...

– Ещё слово про не такое Рождество, – хрипло предупредил Тони, – и я тебя, честное слово, укушу.

Стив улыбнулся и поцеловал его, зная, что прав.


End file.
